Pet Sitter
by Shosuro
Summary: Naruto is a pet sitter that is called to take care of a little bunny rabbit by the name of Sasuke! Different verson of Sensitive Pornogragh!
1. Pet Sitter

Disclaimer!!! I don't own Naruto. This plot belongs to the guys that made Sensitive Pornograph.

Author's note: Yeah, so before you guys read this I just wanted to say this, this plot is not mine. For those of you who know where this plot came from you know the story!! When I saw it I thought_ 'Damn this would be perfect for a Naruto X Sasuke fanfic!!' _So I wrote it!! When I started this it wasn't suppose to be this long, but when I started to type it, it just kept flowing out and I couldn't stop. But enough of my rambling lets get the show on the road for those of you that care. Oh, and if you do care let me know by reviewing and scoring my fiction!! Thanks!!!

P.S.

I do not have a beta yet, so you may find all kinds of errors in this!!

P.S.S.

This is my first FanFiction I ever wrote. I posted this on another web site, some of you might know. This is for those of you that wanted more Naru/Sasu smexy goodness. Oh, yeah!! And there are two more chapters after this. Its not complete but like I told other people...I am working on chapter 4. Its a slow and painful process to get it typed out. Anyways, enough of my ramblings and stuff...I know that is not the reason why you are reading this...YOU WANT THE SMUT??? Then take it and enjoy the ride.

Pet Sitter

"So, Naruto are you going to go or what??" Kiba said waving a hand in front of the blue eyed blonde in front of him. Naruto had a bad habit of spacing out on you when you are talking to him.

"Arff arff!!"

"Huh? Oh Kiba!! Sorry about that I kinda didn't hear what you were saying, my cell was vibrating in my pocket," said the absent minded blonde as he pulled out the phone.

"I SAID that there is going to be a party tonight!! A house party to be exact, at Neji's!! Everyone is going to be there. Are you going or what?!... Hey Naruto!!! I'm talking to you!!!" He yelled out as Naruto was not even looking like he was paying attention to what he was saying.

Naruto was looking at his cell phone with interest. He received a text message from his part-time job, as a pet sitter. A job that would help keep ramen on the table and money to party with his friends. Too bad it had to come at a time like this. Even though it looked like he was not paying attention to his friend, he had heard every word.

"Damn it!!"

"Your part-time job?" a lazy comment from Shikamaru, who was laying on the grass, with his hands behind his head, gazing at the clouds as they passed by.

"Yeah."

"What?!?! Don't tell me that you have to go to work now?!?!" Kiba angrily spat out.

"Looks like it."

"But what about tonight? Do you think that you will be finished by tonight???"

"Don't know yet. I have to call the office to find out the information. Then I will know if I can make it to the party." Naruto said as he pouted.

"Ahh hell Naruto, why don't you just call in? Just say that you are sick and can't come in!!" Kiba said.

"Don't Kiba, you know why Naruto can't do that. So stop asking troublesome questions." Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes at Kiba.

"But Naruto all of the hot girls from Konoha University will be there!!!" Kiba said dreamily. There was one girl there that he couldn't wait to see, the lovely Hinata. "I know for damn sure that Sakura will be there with her whole crew!! This might be your one good change to do anything with her!! I heard that she can't hold her liquor!! And there is bound to be tons of that shit everywhere!!"

"Sakura will be there...?" Naruto whispered. "Damn it this sucks!! Why do I have to get a text message now of all times?!?! Tsunade's luck is rubbing off on me!!!"

"So what are you going to do?" a quite voice asked. Sometime you can forget that Shino was there, sitting underneath the tree's shade. He tends to fade in the background when Kiba and Naruto go off in a rant, much like they are doing right now.

"Well, I have to go to work that is not a option, but hopefully it wont take that long and I can get to the party late!! Late enough that Sakura is drunk enough so I can put the moves on her without having her put me in the hospital with her scary punches," Naruto said happily as he thought of his master plan. Everyone else just shuddered at the thought of a pissed off and drunk Sakura, punching Naruto's lights out.

"Good luck" came from underneath the tree.

"I like to see you try!! Right Akimaru?!?"

"Arff Arff!!"

"Troublesome"

"Well anyways I gotta go!!! I will call or text you guys later when or if I get off of work!!!" he yelled out as he started to run out of the park they where hanging out.

He took out the cell phone and hit the speed dial button for Tsunade's office. Tsunade was owner of a temporary company that employed many people for various jobs, such as a pet sitter. Tsunade was also his aunt from his late mother's side. She was great a person if you over looked her drinking and her gambling.

"Thank you for calling Tsunade's Temporary Services! This is Tsunade, how can I be of service to you?"

"Hey grandma!! What is the job you have lined up today?!"

"Boy!!! I swear if you call me grandma one more time, I'll give you thrashing you wont forget!!"

"Yeah yeah, you say that now, but as soon as I see you in person, you're all hugs and kisses!!"

"Nevermind that!!" Tsunade said as she sipped her sake. "Damn that's some good sake!!"

"You're drinking already? You're not even off of work yet, you old hag!!" he could just see is aunt's eye twitch when he said one of his favorite lines to get her pissed off. He was not disappointed.

"Damn it Naruto!!! I am not that old!!!" she growled out. "Fine then... You're job is that you have to be a pet sitter for a bunny that goes by the name of Sasuke. The owner said that key to the apartment is underneath the welcome mat. You just have to pet sit for a few hours, the owner usually leaves Sasuke with a care taker but he had something come up at the last minute. I'm going to text message the address to the apartment, that way you can't just say that you forgot where its was at and just flake out on me!!!"

"What?!?!? Like I would flake out on you!!" Naruto yelled into the phone. Forgetting about the plans he was thinking about to get out of work tonight. He mentally sighed as he thought about it. _ 'I guess I have no choice but go through with work.'_

"Alright boy, do a great job!! Remember that you are representing ME also!!! So don't screw this up!!" she yelled into the phone before she hung up. He was still looking at the phone when it started to viberate again. True to her words she had text messaged him the address of the apartments complex that his job would be at. He looked at the address and realized that it was one of complexes that was for the well off. He knew that because he often passed by it on his way to Konoha University.

_'I better get a move on.'_

Naruto looked up to the set of apartments in front of him. They where called _Melody _and they were pretty impressive. He looked up to the sky to see where the apartment ended and were the sky begun. For a moment he forgot why he was there and he was slightly jealous of the people who could afford to live in a place like this but he quickly cleared his mind of those thoughts. _'It was now or never_' he thought to himself as he walked into what looked like the lobby of the apartments.

He looked around the lobby floor, searching for the elevators that would take him to the thirteenth floor, when a voice cut though the silence.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Uhmm... yea!!! I am a pet sitter for someone in this complex, can you tell me where the elevators are?" Naruto said nervously. He smiled brightly at the man in glasses. The man was in a dark gray business suit that looked like it was custom made just for him. He looked up into the face of the person that worked here and found that he was smiling at him. His eyes were cold black as he stared down at Naruto. As he watched the other for his reaction he noticed that said person had long dark silver hair, almost the shade of lavender, pulled back into a neat ponytail at the back. There was a few strands that rebelled and found themselves partially overing an eye.

"Oh? And who just might you be talking about?"

"Oh I didn't get a name of the client, but I know that he lives in the 13th floor in room 1303," he said as he scratched the back of his head. He watched as the businessman pulled out a small back planner from the inside breast pocket of his expensive suit. He looked it over and smiled.

"Ah yes," he said as he snapped the planner closed. "He mentioned that to me on his way out. I am sorry about the misunderstanding. My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I am the manager of this complex and not much gets by me in this place. Let me show you to the elevators."

"Thanks Yakushi-san!"

"Kabuto, please. May I ask what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!!" he said as he followed Kabuto to the elevators.

"Well, here you are Naruto-kun," he said as they arrived at the elevator doors. Naruto stepped though the doors and Kabuto pressed the button for the thirteenth floor. The doors started to close when he said, "Have fun."

"Thank you again for your help, Kabuto-san!!" he yelled though the doors. _'Man that guy is really nice!' _he thought to himself.

He did not have to wait for long in the elevator before he was at the floor that he needed to be. The doors silently slid open and he walked out on to off white carpet. He walked down the hall looking at the numbers on the doors. _' 1301...1302...1303... that's the one!!!'_

Naruto looked at the door for a second before he realized that he didn't have a key to the apartment. He scratched his head in frustration. He knew that there was something that the old hag had said to him about the key, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. It was then that his pocket started to vibrate again. He took out the cell phone and read the message.

Just in case you forgot: key is underneath the welcome mat!!

Naruto looked dumb founded as he read the text message._ 'How dare she think that I would forget something like that?!?! che That old hag needs to get her brain checked. Maybe at her old age she forgets things but not me!!' _he raged in his mind. He rolled his eyes and bent over to get the key underneath the mat. Just then he received another text message.

Don't call me old hag and don't roll your eyes at me!! DON"T SCREW THIS UP!!!

He just looked at the cell phone like a fish out of water. It was sometimes scary when she did that. It just goes to show how close they were, they could read each others moves perfectly. Naruto sighed and whispered "old hag" underneath his breath as he shook his head. He put the cell phone in his pocket once more and unlocked the door.

He walked in the nice apartment and called out for the bunny that he was taking care of this evening, instead of going the party of the semester.

"Sasuke-chan!! Sasuke-chan!! Where are you, Sasuke??" he said into the apartment. He looked at round the floor, expecting for the bunny to make a run for him. But the more he waited the longer the bunny stayed in hiding._ 'Maybe its scared. I am a stranger after all'_

Just then there was a noise from the closet. It sounded like something was hitting it from the inside. He walked across the living room floor, towards the closet. "Sasuke-chan??" he whispered to the closet and he got another knock from the closet. _'The closet?!?! What the hell?? Who puts their pet in a closet??!?'_

Naruto quickly open the door to the closet to let out the trapped bunny rabbit, instead he found a very naked, tied up and gaged man laying on his side. The shock of it all was too much for Naruto's little heart could take so he fell to his knees. His first thoughts where _'Shit, is he dead?' _and _'You gotta be fucking kidding me!!' _

The naked man before him moved just enough to get Naruto to move again. 'Oh thank God that he is not dead!!' he thought as images of him calling the police and explaining why there was a naked, tied up and gaged dead man in an apartment that wasn't his, come it his mind. He help said naked man...NAKED...he helped him out of the closet and quickly untied almost all of the ropes that held him. The only ones that he couldn't get off was the hand cuffs that held his hands together. He sat next to the man waiting until something happened. He watched as said man took off the gag ball that was stuffed into his mouth. At this he wondered why he was stripped and tied up like that in the closet but he was still in shock to say anything.

He looked at the young man underneath his eye lashes. The man before him was gorgeous. He had jet black long bangs that was shielding him from his eyes, while the rest was gracefully piked in the back. The rest of him was perfection from what he could see. His body was lean and muscular but had this frailty to him that made him want to pull the dark haired man to him and hold him. He was damn hot from what Naruto could see of him, which was everything except his eyes. Naruto pulled his eyes away from the guy in front of him, he thought it was best not to stare. He caught himself thinking how hot he was and reprimanded himself. He liked girls and that was all to it!! There was this awkward silence that came between them after the guy ungaged himself. Naruto could not speak a single complete word let alone a complete sentence. In the end it was this man that broke the uneasy silence.

"If you are going to do it, don't play around and just do it, dobe."

"Huh? What!?" he was snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard what the guy said to him. "What are you talking about?"

"He sent you here, didn't he?"

"Who?" he honestly had no clue what the hell he was talking about.

"You knew my name. He told you my name, right?" he whispered darkly. He was getting tried of watching the blonde fumble over his thoughts.

"Ano... No, that was the name of the rabbit..." Naruto tumbled out. "You see I'm a pet sitter and..."

"Humm...I see. He likes to play games. Sorry to tell you, but today's just not your day, dobe," he whispered to him. He smirked. For some unknown reason he felt that the name dobe was just too perfect for the blonde. He watched him from beneath shaded eyes as said blonde was confused beyond all belief and tried to put the pieces together.

_'WHAT!!! He's Sasuke-chan?!?!? Then...what about the bunny???' _

He freaked out inside of his head as the processed the information through his brain. As he tried to understand what Sasuke-chan...Sasuke told him, he jumped back on his elbows as he watched Sasuke lay naked between his legs. It was when Sasuke's head was between Naruto's legs and breathing down on his crotch, that he noticed the color of Sasuke eyes. They were as black as the darkest abyss. _'What the fuck?!?!?! There is an extremely hot and sexy man between his legs. And he is looking like he is gonna eat me alive!!'_

"He gets really cranky when things don't go the way he planned. If that happens, you could get hurt too, so..." he whispered into Naruto's crotch. He started to unzip Naruto's pants. "Don't worry, I don't have any diseases. I'm not going to hurt you, dobe. If you don't like men, just keep your eyes closed."

Naruto had a hard time intaking air as he watched the dark haired man unzip his pants and take out his dick. He could not take his eyes off of him as he licked and sucked him. He expertly worked his tounge and mouth to make him hard before he had the opportunity to say anything.

_'Thats easy for you to say!! Shit!! I'm getting hard!! That is not suppose to happen!!'_ he thought to himself. He tried to suppress the moan that wanted to come out as Sasuke deep throated him. _'Why is he...? Why am I...? How did I get into this situation?!?'_

"What is your name, dobe?" he asked between his licks. He looked at the blonde from between his legs. The dobe had a light pink blush across his cheeks and he breath came out in pants. He looked damn hot from were he was laying down.

"Na...ru...to..." he finally got out. His name came out more in a moan than he care to admit but what can you do when a sexy man is giving you some damn good head??

"Well, dobe...you really have a (lick)...big ...(suck)...dick," he mouthed against Naruto's painfully hard cock. "It's going to be tight without any lotion..."

Sasuke sucked hard a few times more before he let go of Naruto's cock with a pop from his mouth. He stood up and straddled the blonde underneath him. He positioned himself over Naruto's hardness, held his breath and slowly impaled himself on Naruto. Naruto hissed as he felt sweet hot, tightness slowly swallow him whole. Sasuke did not stop until every thick, hard and long inch of Naruto was pulsing in his ass. He took a second to get used to the hardness and looked into the blue eyes of his partner.

Then he rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he lifted himself up and then pushed himself down onto Naruto's dick. He started to slowly rode the cock underneath him with graceful thrusts. He tried to hold back the moans the found themselves at his lips but he could not hold back the blush that spread its self across his ivory cheeks.

"Teme..." Naruto growled out.

_'Fuck...fuck...fuck...'_ Naruto chanted in his mind, it was timed with every thrust down on his aching member. The only thing that could be heard through out the little apartment was the harsh breathing that came from Naruto and the clanking of the handcuffs. Sasuke was using Naruto's stomach as a leverage to impale himself, over and over..._'I thought I was straight!! How can I be turned on when I am straight?? Fuck!! Why am I letting this man practically rape me on the floor of this apartment??...NO he is raping me!!!!...Fuck!! I can't control my body...it actually feels good... damn how did I get myself into this mess??' _

Naruto was mesmerized by the way Sasuke rode him. It was so damn hot. The way Sasuke's head fell back and his breath quickened every time he landed on his dick. He watched black hair moved back and forth as Sasuke bounced on him. His eyes hungrily eyed the rest of Sasuke's body and came down to Sasuke's neglected dick. It seemed like Sasuke was enjoying himself too. His dick stood straight and hard against Sasuke's stomach. It was leaking precum from the tip as it bounced to Sasuke's rhythm.

Naruto had always had a heart of gold, so it would be reasonable in his mind at least to repay Sasuke for the pleasure that he was receiving. So he let instinct take over. He reached out to Sasuke's cock and started to stroke it. Sasuke had halted all movements as he leaned forward and looked into Naruto's eyes. His breath raggedly came out as he bit his lip from moaning. He used all of his control to keep himself from moaning at the unsuspected touch.

"Don't...you don't need to do that...dobe," he whispered out as he clutched onto the blue eyed blonde's shirt. There was a slight pause in Naruto's caresses but he just refused to give up. His hand tightened around Sasuke's cock and he pumped harder. He was rewarded by Sasuke's deep moan that he could not contain. This time it was Naruto's time to smirk but even that didn't last long at Sasuke pulled himself off of Naruto.

Sasuke slid himself off of Naruto, stood up, and looked down on him. He took a step back and turned around. He fell to the hard wood floor on hands and knees and put his face to the ground. His ass was high in the air as he looked back to Naruto. He was the perfect picture of submission when he said, "Please, fuck me."

If there was a time to have a heart attack this would be it for Naruto. He couldn't breathe right because he just lost his virginity to a gorgeous dark haired man that he just found not five minutes ago, tied up, handcuffed and gagged in the closet!!! Not to mention the fact that he was theoretically here to take care of a bunny rabbit and turned out to be the guy that just raped him. Not that he was complaining or anything but he was just to confused to do anything. So he was on auto pilot.

_'This guy is crazy...'_ he thought to himself. He felt like he was having an out of body experience as he saw and felt himself get harder from the perfect submission pose from Sasuke. For some unknown reason it just felt like being submissive was way out of character for Sasuke, but he just left that thought in the wind. He sat up and knelt behind the ass that was waiting for him. He watched his hands spread ivory ass cheeks as he pressed himself in the hotness. _ '...and freaking hot!!'_

Although Naruto never did this before, instinct told him to thrust in and out. So that is what he did, timidly at first but when he saw that he could get more of a response out of Sasuke when he went deeper, he gained confidence. His thrusting started to gain a rhythm and he tighten his hold on Sasuke's hips when he started to thrust deeper and at quicker pace. He couldn't get enough. It was great watching his dick pump in and out of Sasuke's ass at a quicker pace but that wasn't enough.

He pushed Sasuke further into the ground for a better angle to thrust into. Sasuke gasped as his back bent in an awkward position but he did not mind. The position brought Naruto closer to the bundle of nerves within him. Sasuke closed his eyes and just let the sensations run over him. He heard the grunts that Naruto let out every time he thrust deeply inside him. The music that was made by the blonde's balls slapping against his thighs made him ache with need.

Sasuke hand snaked down to his cock to relieve some pressure that had built up from the fucking but before he could get a hold on his cock his hands were slapped away.

"NO...MINE!!" Naruto growled out as he bent over Sasuke's prone body.

At this Naruto stopped for a second and flipped Sasuke over, making him face him. Naruto put ivory thighs over his shoulders and without any warning he brutally thrusted in. He leaned in on Sasuke forcing him in to another painful position. He raped Sasuke's mouth with his tounge, while he held Sasuke's handcuffed hands above his head. Sasuke could not do anything but let it happen. When he struggled against his capturer's hand he was growled at and his tounge was bit viciously.

When Sasuke finally laid there in complete submission, Naruto let up on the tight reign on his hands. Sasuke did not move his hands from above his head because he knew if he did that he find them in the vice grip of Naruto's hands once again. He took this time to gaze at the blonde who was currently fucking the daylights out of him. Every muscle in Naruto's body was tense and focused on Sasuke. His blonde hair was shielding Naruto's eyes from Sasuke and suddenly Sasuke wanted to see those sapphire blue eyes.

"Na...ru...to..." Sasuke grunted out as he tried to say between moans.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened and he locked eyes with Sasuke's midnight colored eyes. Naruto's eyes were no longer blue but a fiery red with a slit in the middle. His scars that he had on his cheeks were more distinct than usual. He was gritting his teeth from all the pleasure and all Sasuke could see was very sharp teeth clenched together. Then it was gone and he was looking into crystal blue eyes.

"Wha...??" as soon as he said the first syllable he was pulled up into a sitting position on Naruto's lap. His mouth was covered by Naruto's and all thought to that different Naruto was forgotten for another time.

Naruto lifted Sasuke up and down his dick with pleasure. He leaned back on his elbows, back to the position that Sasuke had started off on. Sasuke bounced and rolled his hips, fucking Naruto as if working for his own pleasure alone and panting like a whore with each stroke. It was a sight to see.

Naruto roughly grabbed Sasuke precum dripping dick and started to pump in the same rhythm that Sasuke was fucking himself on his cock. One hard tug and Sasuke lost it. His whole body tensed up and he screamed out his pleasure as he came into Naruto's hand. Naruto felt the muscles that surrounded him tighten to a painful grip and he rode Sasuke's orgasm out until he too came. He thrusted up one last time before overfilling the dark haired teme with his cum.

Their combined orgasm left them both panting for breath and shaking. Naruto closed his eyes and just laid there in the aftermath of some great sex. Nevermind that it was with a stranger and a guy no less, it was damn good!! He felt the body above him shift and he peeked open his eyes to see what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke was shaking all over from the over powerful orgasm that drowned him in pleasure. He couldn't breath worth shit and all he wanted was to lay down on top of the blonde and fall asleep. But he couldn't do that seeing how HE would more than likely be on his way home and if the dobe was still here when he got home Naruto would get hurt. So he slowly got up from Naruto's lap. Naruto's dick sliding out with ease and he sat next to the dobe.

"You should leave now..." he whispered. His hair once again shielding him from questioning cerulean blue eyes. "I know that he is some where close..."

"What?! Don't tell me that he was taping us...!?" he questioned.

Sasuke just nodded. He did not trust his voice to say the right things. He stared down at the hard wood floor that they had just polished to a shine and saw his reflection in it. He heard Naruto stand up and stuffed himself back into his pants.

Naruto naturally was aloud mouth who sometimes you would have to tell to shut up, this was not one of those times. He couldn't get anything through his throat due to the fact that his heart seemed stuck there. He walked to the door and stopped himself. He looked back and saw Sasuke hadn't moved from the spot that he had left him.

"I know that this may sound weird coming from me..." he scratched the back of his head nervously. "...but are you going to be okay?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to look at the blonde through his black hair. He smirked at him and said "Thank you, dobe. You were great."

Naruto took one more second at the door before he ran out of the apartment and towards the elevator. He was concentrating hard on getting to the elevator doors that he completely missed the person hanging around in the shadows.

Sasuke's heart dropped when he heard Naruto leave the apartment. For some unknown reason it seemed a lot darker in there without the sun kissed blonde with his sky blue eyes, that seemed to change colors depending on his emotions. Sasuke dropped to the floor laying on his side and just replayed that whole scene in his mind. He had photographic memory that let him replay everything that was done and said to a perfect T.

He was so caught up in his thoughts and memories that he didn't realized someone was walking through the doors until his name was called out.

"I'm home, Sasuke-kun! Did the pet sitter take good care of you?" HE said as he walked in to find Sasuke laying on the floor, looking like he just received a good fuck. His foot stepped on Sasuke's ass and shifted until a river of Naruto's cum came running down Sasuke's ivory thighs. "Looks like he fed you well. Didn't he, Sasuke-kun??"

Sasuke sat up once again and felt his body betray him. It felt like dead weight. He looked up at the man in front of him. He was wearing a traditional lavender kimono that hung off of his shoulders revealing the pale white skin of his chest. Sasuke drunk in his master's looks. His master was tall and lean. He had long black hair that swung down to his hips. His skin was even paler than his if that was even possible. Sasuke looked into yellow colored eyes and he felt sick.

"I thought I didn't mind doing sick things for you because you would give me power to kill my brother." Sasuke said. "But I guess I was wrong. If you are looking for an obedient pet, find someone else. Orochimaru."

Naruto's elevator finally reached the lobby floor and he flew out of there like that apartment complex was on fire. He wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. He wanted to go home . He wanted to be anywhere except there. Needless to say he barely register the "Bye Naruto-kun" from Kabuto-san and his wicked laughter as he ran out of the complex.

Naruto made it to his small apartment in record time considering that he didn't take the bus but opted to run the whole way there. He unlocked the door and quickly ran inside. He leaned against the door to catch his breath, trying to get his heart to stop beating so fast. When he finally got it under control he walked to his kitchen and opened the fridge to get a drink. Unlucky for him Kiba and the guys had came over last night and wiped him clean of any kind of alcohol in the entire apartment. The only thing left was milk, so he jugged some down before he went to his bedroom.

He looked at his soft bed and was about to crash into it and fall blissfully asleep, when his cell phone went off. He searched his pockets for his cell and opened it. He had a text message from Kiba.

Saku drunk & hitting on fuzzy eyebrows, ur losing ur chanceKiba

Naruto read the message and didn't react. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was supposed to be in love with Sakura and should be pissed off at the turn of events. But he could raise enough energy to care. He searched his drawer for a clean pair of boxers and found his towel. He was making his way to his bathroom when his phone went off again.

R U coming??Kiba

Naruto looked at the cell phone and typed a response to Kiba. He glance at the time and noticed that it was still pretty early, it was only 10 pm. He could still go to the party and make an appearance but he thought better of it. He sent the next message and walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

No, working late.Naruto

When Naruto got out of the shower he rubbed the water out of his hair and threw the wet towel over his door to dry. He got into bed and set his alarm clock. He grabbed his cell to charge it up when he notice that he had another text message.

U suck Nuts Uzumaki!!!!Kiba

_'Fucking Kiba!!The bastard is always trying to have the last words!!'_ was his last thoughts as he fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto woke up to his cell phone going off. With his head still in his pillows he reached out to blindly find his cell phone on his bedside table. Once he finally found it he pulled it underneath his pillows and opened it to answer it.

"Hello...?" he said into the phone. He sounded as if he had a frog in his throat so he cleared it and said, "Hello?"

"BOY!!!! WHAT IN HELLS NAME DID YOU DO TO MESS THE JOB UP?!?! YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE RETARDED TO MESS UP A SIMPLE JOB AS TAKING CARE OF A RABBIT!!!" was yelled into his ear, fully waking him up from his sleep.

"Uhmm...welll... you see..."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Well you see the bunny was trapped in the closet when I got there and I let him out. Turns out that the owner was mistreating him and all he wanted was affection," he said into the cell phone. Well... it was half the truth... menus the part about the bunny was actually a guy and "affection" was some hard core sex.

"Humm...that it what I thought," was whispered into the phone to low that if Naruto wasn't waiting for her next shouting match he wouldn't have heard it in the first place.

"What? Old hag you have to be louder than that," Naruto said.

"Naruto... if you weren't my favorite nephew I would kill you myself!!! Anyways, the client said that you missed treated his pet and that when he came home his pet ran away," she said between sake.

"WHAT?!?!? That is bull shit, grandma!!!" he yelled. " You know me better than that!!"

"Yes, yes, that is what I told him but he was to outraged. He demanded that we pay for a replacement rabbit. Sucks but what can we do?!?" she said.

"Not pay the bastard, that's what you could do!!"

"Yeah, I thought about it, but this client is not one to cross easily." she said. "Well, anyway, I gotta go, I gotta find away to come up with the money...hey aren't you suppose to be in class??"

"What? What time is it??"

"12:30pm"

"Fuck!! I messed my first class!! If I leave now I can make it for the second part of my second class!! Hey I gotta go!! Call you when I get off of school!! Bye" he said in one big breath.

"Okay, bye."

Naruto found a clean pair of blue jeans and thew on his orange T-shirt with a spiral on the back and ran out of the house. He was half way down the stairs when he remembered that he forgot his book bag. So he ran back to get it, thus making it were he had to run to class in order to make it to his second class.

"Oh Naruto, try not to stroll into my class later than I do, ok?" Professor Hatake said to Naruto before he could leave the classroom.

"Ah... yes. Kakashi." he said as he scratched the back of his head and smile widely.

"It's Professor Hatake, to you," he said in a serious voice.

"Kakashi!!! Leave him alone and stop picking on my Naruto!!!" a voice from the doorway said out loud. Naruto looked up to see one of his favorite people in the world, Professor Umino.

"Iruka!!!! How are you doing today??" Naruto said as he strolled towards the dark skin man at the door. He noticed that Kakashi had gotten up set when Naruto called out to Kakashi's lover by his first name. So he smirked as he got closer to Iruka.

"Naruto, do try to stay out of trouble. You worry me sometimes!!" Iruka said as he gave the blonde a big hug.

"I try to Iruka!! But I think the world it set against me!!!" he smile his brightest smile at him. "But hey I gotta get out of here!! Maybe some ramen for lunch some other time, Iruka?"

"Oh okay, Naruto, until next time," he said as he watched Naruto walk out the door and into the hallway.

He suddenly found himself being pulled into the class room and pushed against the closed door before he could do anything. He looked down to find Kakashi breathing harshly down his neck. He felt goose bumps run down his spine with each and every hot breath that Kakashi took.

"What the hell was that all about??!!" he said with fury in his voice.

"What? That was Naruto! You can't possibly think that something is going on there?!?" he whispered as Kakashi's hold tightened.

"Sorry... I get jealous easily..." he said into Iruka's neck. He started to kiss and lick Iruka's neck. "What can I go to make it up to you?"

"mmmmm... you can take me out to dinner..." Iruka sighed out.

"Done. But before that let me show you how sorry I am..."

Naruto walked toward the student union to grab himself something to eat since he had nothing this morning. He grabbed him a soda and a few boxes of instant ramen they sold there. He zapped the ramen in the microwave they had set up there just for students like him and walked over to his favorite eating place. He turned the corner and found himself facing his friends sitting at his table.

"Hey guys!!! How was the party?!?!" Naruto yelled out as he placed his ramen at the table. He sat down next to Shikimaru who had his head in his hands looking like he was extremely bored.

"Shit Naruto do you have to yell everything that you say??" a groan came from Kiba who was holding his head tenderly.

"What don't tell me you have a hangover?? Kiba?? Did you get wasted?" Naruto said as he inhaled his noodles.

"Kiba finally got the courage to talk to Hinata AND get her phone number too! Yes, it seems like all Kiba needed was a lot of shots from liquid courage and he was ready to go," Shikamaru said as he watched their blonde friends eat one bowl of ramen with out taking a breath.

"Humm..." Naruto said as he swallowed the last of the ramen in his first bowel. "Damn Kiba I was wondering when you were going to grow some balls and ask her out!! She is really cute too!!"

"Arff Arff!!"

"Shhh!! Akimaru!!! Don't bark so loud!!" Kiba moaned as he held his head tighter.

"And you Shikamaru?? You don't look like you have a hangover, happened to you?"

"Oh...I...ummm..." Shikamaru turned a nice shade of pink as he stumble his way through answering his question.

"He was with Tamari the whole night," Shino said when he finally let Naruto know that he was there too.

"troublesome..." he whispered underneath his breath as his face got hotter. "Oh that reminds me, Naruto. I have some bad news."

Naruto looked up from his second bowel of noodles when Shikamaru said that in a serious tone. "What's up?"

"Ah... well... your love of your life was making out with Fuzzy Eyebrows last night and I think they are going out now," he said as he waited for the out burst from Naruto but it never came.

"...oh..." Naruto said quietly as he let it sink in. He knew everyone was waiting for him to make an outburst but he didn't feel like it was worth it in the end. Things have changed since then, he was no longer that same Naruto. He was the same but different. "Oh well, it was just a crush anyways. If I had the balls to ask her out I would have done so long ago."

Everyone looked up from their thoughts and gaped at Naruto. It was their Naruto, right?? I mean this Naruto was eating the same damn ramens but he was talking like a different person. Like a slightly matured Naruto, if that was even possible. Shikamaru was the first to react to this new Naruto.

"Are you okay?? Did you hit your head somewhere yesterday??" he said as he pressed the back of his hand to Naruto's forehead.

"I'm fine, why??"

"Well...you were just told that your love of 20 some odd years just got herself a boyfriend last night and you are ok with it!!" Kiba said. "That doesn't sound like the Naruto we know! What the hell happened last night?? Why couldn't you come to the party last night?"

"What?!? I told you guys!! I got off late and there was no point in me coming to the party if everyone is so drunk that they wouldn't even notice me there," he said as he started his third bowel of ramens.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Shikamaru questioned. He knew something was up but he couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever it was Naruto wasn't spilling.

"mmuhmm"

"Dobe, can I speak to you?" a dark voice whispered at the end of the table. Everyone looked up towards the sound of the voice.

Naruto looked up from just putting another mouth full of noodles in his mouth and he chocked on them when he saw Sasuke standing there covered in bandages. He stood up fast almost knocking over the chair that he was sitting in. He grabbed his orange soda and walked over to Sasuke. His friends just watched Naruto quickly jump out of his sit to talk to a guy they never seen before.

Sasuke looked at the table while he was waiting for Naruto to get up and talk to him. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement of the century. He was on his way to class when a certain flash of blonde hair caught his eyes. Yeah, he knew that blonde hair could easily be bleached but this blonde was one of a kind that screamed natural to the world. Before he knew it he had taken a detour from his class and followed said blonde.

He realized it was his Naruto from last night when he had shouted to his friends. He could remember that voice from last night shouting out his pleasure. That thought alone made Sasuke shiver in delight but he was taken away from his nice thoughts when the dobe spoke.

"What are you doing here??"

"I go to this college," Sasuke said coldly.

"Oh...uhmm...so..." Naruto blushed as he tried not to stare at the gorgeous dark hair god before him. "Ahhem... so what happened to you, Sasuke?"

"Oh...my mastered wanted complete control of his pet, so I told him to Fuck himself," he said bluntly. "He did not like that. So he had one of his minions beat the shit out of me before he kicked me out."

"What?!?! Are you okay??"

"Yes, I am fine. The other guy...Kabuto...well, lets just say that he got a first class ticket to the hospital," he said as he looked over Naruto. He smirked and took a step closer into Naruto's personal space. He watched in delight as a even darker shade of pink crossed Naruto's cheeks. He breathed into Naruto's ear, "So what do you think about buying this poor bunny some lunch?"

Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke's words breath over his ear and down his neck. He looked up to Sasuke and saw the mischief in his eyes as he debated what to do. Without another look back he walked with Sasuke towards the food stands.

"You know I got in trouble because of you!!" Naruto pouted. "Your _master_ called up my work and said I mistreated you and it was my fought that you ran away."

"Well it is your fought that I left Him," Sasuke said as the reached the food stand. "But he was lying if he said that you mistreated me. That was one thing that you didn't do."

Naruto blushed a crimson red at Sasuke's words.

"I take a number one, please," Sasuke said to the cashier. He looked back at his crimson face blonde and grabbed his chin to make Naruto look up at him. Naruto had his head down from the embarrassment. Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's and said, "But you can be my pet sitter anytime, Naruto."

"Here is your order!!" the cashier said as Sasuke closed the gap and licked Naruto's lips before getting his food.

At the table Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino sat in silence at they watched Naruto walk off with an unknown person. They watched as Naruto blushed from what ever the dark haired guy said to him. They couldn't say anything as Naruto walked off with said dark haired guy and went to the food stand. All jaws dropped when they saw dark haired guy lean in and _LICK_ Naruto's lips.

For Shikamaru it was like a light bulb went off in his head and he realized what had happened to their friend last night. He didn't know the details of what happened but he got the jest of it. "So that's the reason why Naruto didn't come to the party last night AND didn't care that Sakura hooked up with Lee!"

Both Shino and Kiba just looked back to their lazy friend and shook their heads in confusion. They had no idea what the hell Shikamaru was talking about.

"Troublesome..."

Finished at last!!!


	2. Change In Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! But I DO own this chapter!!! It's my own plot this time!!! Yea!!!

Author's Note: You know I did this chapter just for you guys!!! This is for everybody that reviewed and left comments!!! I really don't know how long I will go with this story but we'll see...Oh yeah this chapter is all me!!! It's my plot!!! Yeah!! I had a few people who were upset about me using Sensitive Pornograph for the first chapter. This is why there was a DISCLAIMER at the very beginning of the story!! I said up front that Naruto wasn't mine nor was the plot. I gave credit where credit is due. So for those of you who did not like the first chapter then don't read it...For those of you who did like the idea of Naru/Sasu action please read on. Enjoy!!!Review!!!Leave Comments!!! Thanks!!!

Change In Plans

Naruto paid for Sasuke's lunch and walked with him back to the table that everyone was sitting at. He looked at the table and notice that everyone was staring at Sasuke and him. He looked over to Sasuke and actually saw him smirked at him. The Bastard.

"Ah... hey guys..." he said with a foxish grin as he scratched the back of his head. "This is Sasuke. I met him yesterday. Sasuke this is Shikamaru. He is the lazy one in this group."

Naruto jerked his thumb at Kiba and said "That asshole is Kiba and that is Akimaru in his jacket. They never leave each others side. Take a seat anywhere, I am just finishing my lunch."

"Fuck you Naruto," Kiba said as he was jerked out of his stupor. The shock of seeing Naruto blushing like a school girl AND licked by a man wore off when Naruto called him an asshole. "And, what the hell was that, Naruto?!?! When did you start buying people lunch?!?"

"What?" Naruto yelled out.

"Ahhem..."

"Hey I can buy people lunches when I want to!! Why do you care??" Naruto yelled out. He stuck out his tounge for good measure.

"Ahhem!"

"Would you guys quit yelling? You are bring unwanted attention to our table!! You're being too troublesome."

"Ahhem Ahhem!!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto got into it with the boy he had introduced as Kiba. He started to block them out just like Naruto's friend Shikamaru had did when they didn't stop their rant.

"What Kiba are you jealous that I bought Sasuke lunch and I didn't buy you anything??"

"What?!?! Hell no!! I'm just saying that you are sure as hell acting weird today!"

"AHHEM!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Kiba and Naruto yelled out to their friend that was sitting next to Kiba. Kiba immediately regretted his decision and grabbed a hold of his head once more as his head pounded from to many drinks last night.

"You didn't even introduce me, Naruto," Shino said in a quite voice. His voice sounded slightly hurt but you couldn't tell if he was or not. Shino's sunglasses and his coat hid the all of his features (he always wore sunglasses and the coat even in summer).

"Damn, Shino you could at least speak up you know!!" Naruto said sheepishly. "Sasuke, this is Shino. Usually he doesn't say much, so sometimes I forget that he is there."

"Nhh"

"Thanks lot Naruto. You're a great friend," a hurt reply came from Shino.

"What?! I didn't mean it like that?!!? What I meant to say that some times Shino just fades into the background and you forget that he is there!!" Naruto said. He had his winning smile on and thought he saved the unintentional insult with a complement.

"Naruto just stop. You're being troublesome, again," Shikamaru said when he finally thought it was time for him to join the conversation again. "Shino, you know that Naruto doesn't mean that."

"Yeah, what Shikamaru said!!"

"Oh...okay,"

"Anyways back to the point," Kiba said as he looked between Naruto and Sasuke. "What's up with you and Sasuke??"

Naruto blushed a light pink at he looked over to Sasuke who was still eating his conned lunch and then back to Kiba. For once he didn't have a smartass remark to say back at Kiba. Shikamaru seemed to notice that too while everyone waited for Naruto's answer.

"Ah...well...you see ..." Naruto stumbled over words. "Hey Shikamaru what time is it?!?"

"Huh? Its 2:28pm," he said and realized what time it was.

"WHAT TIME IS IT???" Kiba yelled. He pushed back from the table quickly stuffing his notebook in his backpack. "Shit I have a class in two minutes!!! And its all the way across campus!! I gotta run!!"

Sasuke looked up from his fries and watched as Kiba ran down the hall way towards his class. He smirked at how Naruto had found a way to avoid the question. He gave Naruto a side glance and thought to himself _'One down, two more to go...how are you going to get you self out of this one?'_

"I've got to go too. I have to do some extra studying in my Biology class," Shino said as he went to leave. "Nice to meet you Sasuke."

"Nhh."

_'Two down, one more to go...then we will be alone once again.'_

"Nice work Naruto," Shikamaru said as he slowly gathered his trash from his lunch. "I don't want to know the details, but are you two together now?"

_'Shit!! Leave it to the lazy genius to figure it out before I say anything!!'_ Naruto smiled brightly. His grin widened and showed his K-9's_. 'So what am I gonna do?? I can't really say yes or no because I have no idea what Sasuke wants to do besides the obvious.' _

"We are together," Sasuke finally said. He coldly glared at Shikamaru.

"What?!?! We are?!?!" Naruto squeaked out.

"Okay, just don't hurt him,"Shikamaru said as he stood up and pushed the chair underneath the table. "He is my best friend and I wont let anyone hurt him."

"Hnn."

Naruto looked between the two guys with a dumb found look on his face. Plus, he wasn't hearing things right. He couldn't believe that Sasuke just said that they were together and now Shikamaru was threating Sasuke. What more is going to happen??

"Alright then, I'm off I told Tamari that I would hang out with her after class...so troublesome," he said with a slight blush to his cheeks. He finished putting away his stuff and gave the newly establish couple a wave before he walked away.

"What the hell was all that about?" he growled out to Sasuke.

"Forget that," Sasuke said to Naruto. He leaned forward putting his face and lips extremely close to Naruto's. Thus making him instantly forget what he was pissed off about and concentrated only on the sultry dark eyes in front of him. "This bunny needs a new home to stay at, now that I have ran away from my old master. Would you be kind enough and take in a stray bunny?"

"Wha...? You want me to...?" Naruto stumbled over his words. He slowly backed away from the lush lips that were getting closer with each breath he took.

"Would you like to be my Master?" Sasuke said as his lips finally found the blonde's. Naruto had gasped in surprise and Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tounge between his lips to taste him. Sasuke moaned at the taste of him. He tasted like miso and a hint of orange from his orange soda that he had been sipping on.

Naruto's dick harden when Sasuke asked him if he wanted to be his Master. Images of a tied up and gagged Sasuke came back to him and his cock twitched painfully. He growled from the back of him throat when Sasuke kissed him, trying to dominate him with his kiss. Naruto just sat there and let Sasuke dominate the kiss for the moment. He loved the way Sasuke's body moved even closer to his, until Sasuke was practically sitting in Naruto's lap.

Sasuke put shaky hands on Naruto's shoulders. He didn't realized how much he had wanted Naruto again. He was shaking with the need to be naked and moaning underneath this blonde, blue eyes man. He shifted again until he was ridding Naruto's firm thighs. He deepened the kiss even further, wanting to taste everything Naruto ever ate before. He slid against Naruto and rubbed his aching arousal against him. He gasped as he felt that Naruto was just as hard as him, so he rubbed even faster.

Naruto's right hands came up to grab the back of Sasuke's jet black hair and roughly pulled him back. While his left hand tightly gripped Sasuke's slim waist. He looked up to closed lust filled eyes and he could stop himself as he brutally brought their lips and arousals together again. He claimed Sasuke lips in the Name of Naruto. Naruto tasted Sasuke much like Sasuke just did him but this time he showed Sasuke just who was the Master here. He had Sasuke moaning and begging within minutes of starting the dominating kiss. He knew that if he wanted to he could most likely take Sasuke right here and now, in front of the whole Konoha Student Union but thought better of it._ 'Maybe another time'_ he thought to himself as he pulled back from his moaning pet.

"Sasuke..." he breathed in. "Why do you want me to be your Master?"

Sasuke pouted when Naruto broke the kiss. He was painfully hard and he needed to get off as soon as humanly possible but the damn dobe was stopping before that could happen. He looked down at Naruto through shaded eyes and thought about the question that Naruto asked him. He really didn't need another master. The only reason why he was with Orochimaru was because of his promise to get him closer to his goal. The power he needed to kill his brother, Itachi. He knew that Naruto didn't have the power that would be needed to kill Itachi but for some unknown reason he left Orochimaru because of Naruto. Naruto was an innocent stranger that walked in the wrong apartment at the wrong time. Who he had raped. Then after all that before he left he had asked him, Sasuke, if he was going to be okay. Naruto was actually worried about the man who had forced him. Something in Sasuke's forgotten heart had moved and warmed up.

"Because I like you..." he whispered and looked down. He knew that he was blushing but the dobe didn't need to know that.

Naruto smiled at the response and grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced him to look up. His smile widen as he took in Sasuke's blush. His right hand left dark hair and caressed pink cheeks. He watched as Sasuke closed his eyes and pushed himself against Naruto's hardness, reminding him that he was painfully hard too. Naruto quickly stood up and pulled a very tasty looking Sasuke off of him and started to pick up and stuff. Sasuke was pulled off of Naruto and his hands were filled with his backpack. He looked up to Naruto with a unspoken question in his eyes. The only response from the blonde was a mischievous grin as Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the table.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched Sasuke try to keep up with his long strides. He was practically dragging his new pet through the student union. He had plans for his new bunny, seeing how it was his fought that they were both very hard. He was going to make Sasuke pay for it some way...he just didn't know how yet but he knew that something would come to mind.

He came to the restroom on the third floor of the union. It was so far away from the rest of the students that no one would bother them there. Naruto often came here because he knew that it was rare that someone came into this restroom. He pushed opened the door and pushed Sasuke inside. He quickly made use of the lock from the inside. He grabbed Sasuke's bag that he held in his hands and threw it towards the wall. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his body.

Sasuke fell into Naruto's chest when he had pulled him towards him. He looked up ask his new master what was going on when Naruto bent slightly down and found his neck with his teeth. Sasuke felt himself melt inside as Naruto licked up and down his neck. He shivered when he felt sharp teeth graze over his jugular vain not quiet bitting him but the threat was there. That threat alone made him harder than before. Sasuke moaned as rough hands found themselves underneath his tight black shirt. The muscles in his chest twitched under rough finger tips. Naruto's hands reached their destination and pinched his nipples hard, until they stood out hard.

Sasuke heard Naruto growl when his mouth was prevented to take his nipples in his mouth by his own shirt. "Take off your shirt before I rip it off!" Naruto growled out, at his hands moved to Sasuke's pants. Sasuke quickly stepped back just enough to take off his shirt and throw it somewhere with his bag. He gasped out loud as Naruto covered one of his nipples with his mouth while the other was tease by rough fingers. He looked down and watched as a rough tounge slipped out and circle around the pink nub. Sasuke closed his eyes and drowned in the waves of pleasure that was racking his body just from Naruto's tounge alone.

"Take off your pants."

Sasuke jerked out of his trance at Naruto's command. His hands slipped down and unzipped his pants. He pushed them as far down as possible without breaking free of Naruto's mouth. With some fancy foot work he got his pants off the rest of the way down and stepped out of them. Lucky for him he always went commando. Naruto's mouth was working wonders on his chest until he found himself in a breath taking kiss once again. Naruto dominated him like no other person had ever done before and he didn't care. He actually liked it when Naruto dominated him, which wasn't the case with that snake bastard.

Sasuke found himself being roughly pulled back by the hair. He licked his lips trying to taste the last of Naruto from their kiss, and looked into piercing blue eyes.

"So you like me, huh?" Naruto said as he watched his little bunny squirm with lust. "Show your new Master how much you like him."

Naruto looked down at his dark haired pet and waited to see what he would do to please his new Master. He didn't have to wait every long as Sasuke dropped to his knees and his hands reached out to his unbutton and zipper. He watched Sasuke pull him out start to stroke his hardness. He felt another hand quickly pushed down his boxers and pants to his ankles. He hissed when a tounge licked the underside of his dick, making its way to the tip. He felt a wet tounge lick the precum off,tasting his essence. He caught a soft moan from Sasuke when he tasted Naruto.

Sasuke was surprise how wonderful Naruto tasted. He wanted more of this wonderfully addicting taste. It was like a drug that he could not get enough of. He knew one way to get more of that taste was to make his new Master cum in his mouth. That way he could have more of him. He took Naruto's head in his mouth and gave a hard suck. Naruto's thighs thrusted into up against the warmth that he being swallowed in.

Naruto moaned from the back of his throat as he felt himself get harder. His body felt light as if was going to fall back. He took a step back and felt the door behind him. He felt greatful that it was there because it gave him something to hold on to when Sasuke would start sucking the hell out of him. He looked down right when Sasuke crawled his way over to him. He shivered as a lusty haze over come him when he saw the predatory look in dark eyes. He stared down as lush ruby lips took a hold of him once again.

Sasuke worked his tounge on him like it a man who was starving and this was his first taste of water or food in years. He felt hands in his thick black hair forcing him to take more into his mouth. He gagged when Naruto hit the back of his throat. He pulled back for a second, trying to get his gag reflect in control, when Naruto shoved him back into his mouth. Naruto thrusted in and out with need for release. Sasuke's head was spinning from the pleasure that he was getting just from giving head alone. He felt the precum slide down the tip of his neglected arousal but he did not care. Just hearing Naruto's moans ring off of restroom tile alone could make him cum.

Naruto was close. Sasuke's mouth could work wonders on you when he gets worked up. But cuming in Sasuke's mouth was not what he wanted right now. Mind you cuming in that wonderful mouth was a great idea, his cock twitched in Sasuke's mouth just at the thought of it but he had other things in mind. He grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him off his dick.

"Stroke your self," Naruto growled out as he pushed Sasuke away from him. Sasuke fell back and landed on his ass. He glared at Naruto for stopping him from tasting all of Naruto's essence. He looked up at Naruto and saw that he was about to lose control. That it self made him smirked. He reached down and grabbed his weeping cock and slowly started to stroke himself. He closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him. Dark eyes looked underneath full and thick eyelashes up at Naruto. Naruto was fighting for control as he was very close to cuming. Sasuke bit his lip at the erotic scene in front of him. His breath hitched as he got closer, body straining with the release.

"Stop," Naruto said as he looked down as his new pet masturbated in front of him. Sasuke's hand stopped and moved away from his aching cock. He pouted at his new Master because he was almost there but he was commanded to stop.

"Prepare your self," came the command. Sasuke shivered at the command and his what his Master wanted. He put fingers in his mouth to wet them up. With sultry eyes he silently begged to be taken as he put a finger at his entrance. He moaned out loud as he slid two fingers inside him. He pushed them in and out, stretching the muscles in his tightness. His eyes closed as he pretended that it was Naruto who was thrusting inside of him instead of his fingers. He pushed through a third finger as he felt a hand wrap its self around his hardness.

Naruto had enough waiting. '_To hell with my control'_ he thought to himself as he watched Sasuke finger fuck himself to a fury of moans. He had knelt down on his knees and reached out to stroke Sasuke as he fingered himself. Sasuke hissed as he felt Naruto's hand stroke him and he lost it. He lost all control over his body as he came into Naruto's hand.

"Look at me," Naruto whispered to Sasuke. He waited until sultry back eyes opened up. Sasuke's vision was a little bit hazy but they snapped opened when Naruto lifted his cum covered hand to his lips and licked Sasuke's essence off one finger. Then brought his hand down and wet his hard arousal with the rest of Sasuke's essence. He shifted ivory legs until they were over his shoulders and Sasuke was at a wonderful angle to penetrate. With one hand holding him up and the other guiding his cock to Sasuke well prepared entrance, he thrusted himself in with one movement.

Naruto moaned at the way Sasuke swallowed him whole. The walls around his member tighten with every breath Sasuke took. Since his control was lost to him awhile back he didn't wait another moment to pull almost all the way out and thrust all the way back in, trying to go as deep as possible. His movements were fast and hurried, as he slammed into Sasuke's ass. He leaned down and licked his way across Sasuke's chest to each nipple. He licked them roughly, not once losing his rhythm as his pelvis snapped against welcoming heat. A hand slid down Sasuke's side and stopped at his hip. Sasuke shivered and moaned at every touch that Naruto so graciously gave him.

Naruto tighten his grip on Sasuke's hip and in one movement he bit down hard on one nipple while he changed the angle of Sasuke's body making it easier to hit Sasuke's hot spot within him. Making the dark beauty scream out in pleasure and pain. The feelings were so intense that he couldn't tell the difference between the two. Sasuke's hands were entangled in sun kissed hair. He pulled at the blonde strands until Naruto looked up and gave him the kiss he was yearning for. Sasuke couldn't breath. Everything was too much for him to handle. The kiss was powerful, as if Naruto was trying to suck out his soul. Sasuke pulled back Naruto's hair in order for him to breath. He moved his head to the side in order for him to take a deep breath, but instead of taking a deep breath he found himself hissing in air as Naruto bit down hard on his neck.

All Naruto saw was an ivory colored neck that had bared itself to him. He licked his lips and his teeth gleamed in the florescent lighting as he claimed Sasuke his. The body jerked against him, not fighting him off but shuttering at being claimed. Naruto growled his pleasure, and licked tenderly over his mark on Sasuke. He backed up and sat on the heels of his feet and flipped Sasuke over without missing a beat. He lifted Sasuke's hips in the air while pushing Sasuke's face into the ground. He snapped his thighs hard and was rewarded as Sasuke screamed as his prostate was hit hard.

Sasuke waited for the next thrust to come but it didn't. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder wondering what the hell the dobe was doing. He looked into red feral eyes. The same ones that he had seen last night when his hand was slapped away from jerking himself off to completion. He gasped as he felt Naruto slowly pull out and rubbed himself slowly against his own hardness.

"Beg."

Sasuke eyes widen at the command. He felt his pride flare up, making him glare at the blonde behind him. His chin went up as he looked away. He completely ignored the command even though all the truly wanted was to fucked into the ground and have his release. Sasuke squeaked out in out rage as his ass was slapped in retaliation for his disobedience.

"Do you want me as your Master?" Naruto said coldly as he pushed the tip of his pulsing manhood into Sasuke now red cheeks. Sasuke tried to impale himself further but Naruto held him still. Naruto lean down to Sasuke's neck and licked the sides.

"Doesn't the rules say that I am the Master and that you being my pet would have to do what ever I say?" Naruto whispered hotly into Sasuke's ear. He licked around the rim and stabbed the ear, just to hear Sasuke moan under his breath.

Sasuke's body was shaking with need. He felt his Master's dick pulse at his entrance. He felt his hot, wet breath softly kiss the mark he just made. His body felt like he hadn't had a release in year, not just a few minutes ago. His resolve was diminishing as he breathed in Naruto's scent.

"Please ...Master..." Naruto faintly heard Sasuke's plea. He smirked as he thrusted hard into Sasuke's begging body.

"What?!? Sasuke I can't hear you!!" Naruto grunted out as he took his sweet ass time thrusting in deeply, feeling everything that Sasuke could give him and more.

"PLEASE MASTER!!!!" Sasuke yelled out as his arms where taken from underneath him. Naruto hand grabbed his arms and pulled them back. Thus giving him another leverage to pull against. Sasuke's chest stood out as his arms felt like they would be pulled out any moment.

The sound of Naruto's thighs hitting Sasuke's rang out in the restroom. He grunting, moaning, screaming, growling and cursing came from both boys lips as they came closer to completion. Naruto let go of Sasuke's arms as he brutally pushed Sasuke in a very submissive pose once again. Sasuke had barely enough time to put his hands underneath his head, to prevent him from getting a concussion. Naruto's hand came down on Sasuke's ass hard as the hand hitting on skin bounced off the walls.

"That was for disobeying me, teme," Naruto grounded out. His other hand came down on the other cheek and hit hard enough to leave a big ass hand print on it. "That's because you love it!!"

Sasuke was going delirious from all the pleasure/pain he was receiving. He needed his release now and he needed it fast, so he did the only thing that he could do in a situation like this he swallowed what was left of his pride and begged.

"Na...ru...to...please..." he begged as his ass was slapped once again. "please Naruto, let me cum...please Master...Naruto...ahh...nnngh...ahhh...Nahhhh...fuck!! Please let me cum!!"

"Well since you asked so sweetly," Naruto said as he reached around and grabbed a hold of a very wet, precum covered cock. He stroked it a few time and soon after felt Sasuke's whole body tense up with his orgasm.

"Naruto!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed out his pleasure and then found darkness as he blacked out from the overwhelming pleasure.

Naruto felt the walls that held him tighten painfully as Sasuke came. He thrusted in one more time before he too was hit with his release. He poured himself into Sasuke, covering the walls inside with his essence. His hands gripped Sasuke's hips to the point that he knew they would leave bruises. He rode out Sasuke's orgasm with his own, thrusting in and out feeling the shock waves of pleasure ripple through Sasuke's whole body. He grabbed Sasuke's body as he blacked out from the pleasure and gently laid him on the floor. He briefly laid on top of Sasuke basking in the glory of their climax, while still encased in the dark haired boy's heat.

After what seemed like forever he lifted himself up and finally pulled out of Sasuke. He looked down proudly at his ravished little bunny rabbit. His eyelashes swept across his rosy cheek, while hip ruby red lips were slightly opened as he breathed in and out at a slow pace. Naruto stood up and walked over to the sink and cleaned himself up with a wet napkin. He zipped up his pants and wet some more napkins. He walked back to his sleeping pet and cleaned him up. He wiped away the cum from his chest, slowly brushing against over sensitized nipples. The sleeping beauty slightly twitched in his arms at his teasing. He moved down Sasuke's body and spread his legs wide. He brought up another wet napkin between Sasuke's cheeks and carefully wiped away the evidence of Naruto's passion.

Sasuke had slowly woken up at Naruto's soft touches. He laid there and watched through shaded eyes as Naruto carefully and tenderly cleaned him up. It was very different from the Naruto that just took him right here in the boys restroom of the student union. His eyes had returned back to their normal sapphire blue. This Naruto was caring, tender and almost loving. Sasuke shook his head mentally at the thought of someone actually loving him. There was no reason for anyone to love him. He didn't have time for that kind of thing, because he had to acquire power to kill his brother. _ 'Even at the cost of my own life'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Nice of you to join me," Naruto chuckled as a blush crept across pale cheeks. Making him look even hotter. He tossed Sasuke's clothes in his face and stood up. He watched Sasuke try to hide his blush that deepened since he had to dress in front of Naruto."Here put on your clothes. We have to go."

"What's going on, dobe?" Sasuke said coldly as he slid tight pants over his hips. He bent down to retrieve his black shirt and slipped that over his head not really caring that it would mess up his hair because Naruto did that before hand.

"Well unless you have any other classes this afternoon I want to go home," Naruto said as he handed over Sasuke's backpack to him. He unlocked the door and stepped out into the hall. Just like he thought no one was in the hall way, even if they were he was sure they wouldn't say anything to him. He glanced back to find Sasuke walking out of the restroom as if they just didn't have some hot sex on the restroom floor.

"No, I skipped my last class when I saw you here," Sasuke said as he crosses him arms waiting for the dobe to move out of the way. "Would you move? You are in the way, dobe."

"I'm moving, I'm moving!!" Naruto said as he walked towards the stairs not waiting to see if the bastard was following. "Sasuke, do you need me to help you move your stuff to my place?"

"No," Sasuke said coldly.

"Good!! I wasn't going to help your cold ass anyways!!" Naruto said as they walked out the student union. "I live not very far way from campus. Its within walking distance if you like walking. There is a bus that runs by my apartment complex that takes you to the university if you don't want to walk. But since its a beautiful day lets walk home."

"Nnhh"

"You don't talk much do you?" Naruto asked Sasuke when he didn't get a verbal response. "Well anyways I talk enough for the both of us I guess. At least that is what all my friends say!"

"Do you aways talk about pointless things?" Sasuke asked as he watched anger and irritation fill blue eyes. He smirked at him and that tipped the scale. Naruto clenched his fist and stopped his stride to glare at amused black eyes.

"You really like to mess with me don't you?!" Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke like he just made a new discovery. Sasuke just stood there silently laughing at Naruto. "What the hell? I thought that I was the Master here?!? Aren't you suppose to listen to whatever I say and not back talk to be??"

"che" Sasuke swiftly turned his head and started to walk around the blonde. Which pissed off him even more.

"Sasuke-teme!! I was talking to you!!!" Naruto yelled out. When Sasuke didn't turn around he quickly caught him to him.

"You are only my Master when we have sex," he said coldly and waited for a response. He got the one he wanted when Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. He smirked as he leaned into Naruto and looked up into blue eyes. His voice dropped a few octaves lower until it came out very huskily. "Or when I deem it that you are worthy of being my Master all the time."

"What?!?! Thats not how it's suppose to work!!!"

"Then how does it work, dobe?" Sasuke whispered evilly. "Since when have you ever been a Master? Or a pet?"

"Well... I ...I had a dog once!!"

"That is not the same, dobe."

"Then what are the rules??" Naruto said as they started to walk once again. He had a very concentrated look on his face as he begun to think being a Master and owning your own pet was a lot harder than he had expected.

"I'll tell you when the times come," Sasuke said._ 'one...two...' _he counted to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" _'three...right on time'_ Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto exploded in a fit of curse words. "I think that you are making this up now, bastard!!"

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke said in he hoped to be an innocent tone.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you seem to like to mess with me, not to mention you have that smug look on you," Naruto ranted as his hands went into the air, he shook them in fury. "And because you are a bastard!! Thats why!!"

"Nnh." was the only response Naruto got out of his new pet. He grunted in frustration and put his hands in his pockets. He slumped his shoulders forward and not wanting to interact with the bastard besides him. They walked in silence for a few blocks when Sasuke snapped him out of his pouting.

"Hey, dobe, do you know where we are going?"

"What the hell Sasuke!! We are going to my apartment!!" Naruto growled out as he tried to not look at the smug face, that face that made him want to kiss or punch, depending on his mood.

"Well you said that it was walking distance from campus," Sasuke said. "But we have been walking for a while now..."

Naruto jerked out of is pouting and stopped to look around the apartment complexes the where around him. He noticed that they had been walking in a circle but he didn't saying anything to the bastard. "Its over here," Naruto said as he led them towards a set of old buildings. He didn't look at Sasuke to know that he was smirking at him. That he figured it that they were going in circle way before Naruto did.

Silently they walked up the stairs to the third floor and stopped in front of apartment of Naruto's apartment. Naruto dug around his pockets until he found the key and unlocked the door. "Home Sweet Home!" Naruto said with a big grin. He held the door open for Sasuke to walk in.

Sasuke walked in the entrance of the small apartment, and took off his shoes. He walked in the living room and looked around. It was surprisingly not messy as he had thought it would be. Yeah, there were a couple of empty bottles of orange soda and boxes of ramen on the kitchen counter but it was an organized mess. If you asked Sasuke what his thoughts on Naruto's apartment were, he would have told you that there were trash and dirty clothes everywhere. That you had to walk over clothes and empty boxes in order to get anywhere within the house but he was glad that he was proved wrong.

"Ahh...please excuse the mess," Naruto's smile sparkled as he scrambled throw away the trash. "I didn't expect to get a new pet today."

"Let me take you through the grand tour of my place!!" he said as he pointed to everything. "Well as you can see that is the Kitchen. There is not much food there, a whole lot of miso ramen!! So you can help yourself to that if you want. There is orange soda in the fridge that you are more that welcome to!! BUT if you drink the last one you better go out and gets some more!!!"

"Nnhh."

"This is the grand living room!! TV's there if you like watching it!!" his thumb jerked to a small TV in the corner. "Down this hall on the right is the bathroom and right across the hall on the left is the Master bedroom. Let me show you!!"

Naruto lead the way as Sasuke fell into the blonde's shadow. Sasuke followed Naruto into the bathroom and looked around the room. The room contained a bath tub with a shower. His curtains were a deep blue with bright orange spirals covering the whole thing. The coloring and shapes screamed out Naruto as he tried not to laugh at it. Instead he put up the facade that he was not interested in what Naruto was showing him. Which wasn't the chase at all, Sasuke believed that you could tell a lot about a person just by looking at the stuff they owned. So when Naruto saw that bored look in Sasuke's eyes he smirked to himself as Naruto hurried him out of the restroom and showed him the Master bedroom.

"And this is the Master bedroom!! As you can see its a mess, but its comfy!!" Naruto said when they entered the room.

The room was small with only a lone bed in the corner, underneath a big window. Besides the bed was a small table with a lamp on top it. There was a few books spread here and there but again not the kind of mess that he would have thought would be there. The bed was a mess with clothes thrown over it. To Sasuke it seemed like the dobe was late for school this morning and had to run out the door, if the messy bed was anything to say about it.

"So thats my place...our place," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. "Ahh...ummm...so you can make your self at home. Ahh...do you want to take a shower?...ahh...I mean...I didn't mean that...I just thought that maybe you would like to take a shower because of...this ...afternoon...in the restroom..."

Sasuke's eyebrow when up at Naruto's question. He watched as the blonde blushed prettily and stumble over a reasoning for him asking if he wanted a shower. Now that he was given an option to take a shower he realized how uncomfortable he felt. Even though Naruto had clean him free of the cum that had once covered him, he still felt dirty and really wanted a shower.

"Yes," Sasuke smirked at the dobe. Naruto moved away from Sasuke to find another towel that wasn't dirty. He found one and handed it to him. Naruto was going to say something to Sasuke when his cell phone started to ring. He quickly searched him pockets as the phone kept ringing. Finally finding it he looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Tsunade's number. Mentally groaning to himself he answered the cell.

"What the hell do you want now?!?"

"BOY!?!? That's not how you answer the phone!!"

"Oh...I'm sorry...how about this...What the hell do you want, old hag?!?!" Naruto yelled into the phone. He looked up at that moment to find Sasuke slowly taking off his clothes right there in front of him. Naruto's jaw dropped down as Sasuke started a slow strip tease.

"BOY!!! If you keep talking like that you are not going to get your paycheck!!!" Tsunade yelled into the phone.

"..."

"Hey?! Naruto are you still there???"

"...uhhumm..." Naruto said as Sasuke's shirt lifted his body and he reached the buckle of his pants.

"Naruto are you even listening to me?!?!"

"Yeah...I'm here," he said as Sasuke squeezed skin tight black pants off his thighs.

"Ok, If you are there then you can do a job!!...HELLO?!?!? What the Hell are you doing, Naruto?!?" Tsunade yelled. She took a sip of sake and waited for Naruto's response. When none came she sighed into the phone and looked at it. She half wondered if they got disconnected but he could hear Naruto's harsh breathing in the background. "Boy, I don't have time your games, today!! Do you hear me, Naruto??"

"I'm here, I'm here!!" Naruto squeaked out as he watched a naked Sasuke saunter over to him. Sasuke slid over to him. He pressed his body against Naruto's and smirked as Naruto squirmed and blushed really hard.

"Okay!! This one it really easy, so that even you can't screw this up!! All you have to do it go to a few places to water that plants and feed their fishes. I'm texting you all the information on all of them," Tsunade said.

Sasuke heard what this person Tsunade said and he slightly pouted. He continued his path of kisses and licks up and down Naruto's neck. He felt the blonde shiver under his assault and bit even harder when he reached the area where the neck and shoulder met. Naruto jumped when Sasuke bit down hard and felt his cock rise up to attention.

"Oh, okay Tsunade," Naruto bit his lip and tried to keep himself from groaning.

Tsunade sat up as she heard Naruto call her by her actual name. 'That wasn't her nephew,' she thought to herself. Now she was worried about the damn kid!! "Hey Naruto?!?! Are you okay??!!? Hey Naruto?!?! Do you want me to send Shizune down there to see how you are?!"

"Ahhhhh...no...that okay Grandma I'm fine!! Well I gotta go!!! I gotta take a shower before I go to work!!!" Naruto yelled into the phone as he watched Sasuke slip away from him and move towards the bathroom.

"Are you sure Naruto? You worry me sometimes you know!!"

"Yeah I'm fine. I know that you care, I just spaced out, again," Naruto said as he tried to get his clothes off without hanging up on Tsunade. But I really gotta go the shower is running and I don't want to waste all the hot water!! Make sure that you don't forget to send me the addresses!!! I know that at your old age you tend to forget!!"

"BOY!! You better get this right, this time!! Alright call you later!!!"

"Alright, see ya later old hag!!" Naruto said as he finally got his pants down and was tossing them into the corner. He closed the phone and threw it somewhere on the floor. He stepped out of his boxers and ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke pushed warm water off of his face and looked up to see a naked Naruto stepping into the bathroom. He shook his wet hair from his face and smirked at the blonde.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said in a husky voice.

Naruto stepped into the shower and grinned fox like at a very wet and very tempting Sasuke. He stepped back into the water and let it pour over him. He turned around so he was fully wet and finally looked at Sasuke. There Sasuke stood, black hair dripping wet over his lily-white skin. It was a sight to see.

"I take it we'll make this quick so that you can get to work?" Sasuke whispered as he reached out and touched Naruto's chest.

"Not so quick that you are left wanting..." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke to him and kissed him softly.

Yeah, I know that I left you guys hanging...yet again...but I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible. I am working on the third chapter as you read but just keep in mind that school just started for me yesterday and I will be busy with that. BUT I will work on it every chance I can!!! Oh, please don't hate me because I left it hanging...literally. smile

Shosuro


	3. Delicious

Disclaimer : I don't own them. If I did Sasuke, Naruto, Garaa and Itachi would be having a nice Naruto Sandwish if you know what I mean. : ) 

Author's Note : You know guys I've been working my ass off to get this out to you, so that you can have some good old fashion smut to read. So here you go!!! Its all smut with a dash of sugar at the end.

P.S. Please forgive the errors, no Beta. Thanks. : )

P.S.S. This one is for HK Keiji!!

* * *

Sasuke was pulled into Naruto's arms as he felt warm lips gently caress his. The kiss was soft and slow, unlike any other kiss they ever had before. It was a kiss that left you breathless and panting for more, without doing anything other than just touching lips. Sasuke felt a needy moan escape his body before he could hold it back.

Naruto quickly switched places with his wet rabbit and put him underneath the warm shower water. Naruto smiled into the kiss and stepped back from Sasuke but not before licking the line of Sasuke's lips, tasting that drug that was Sasuke. He watched as Sasuke leaned into the kiss, wanting more of the blonde's tongue but found nothing there except air. Sasuke looked up beneath ink black bangs that were plastered to his face and found his blonde stepping back to grab the bar of soap.

Naruto reached for the bar of soap, quickly lathering it in his hands and giving his winning grin to Sasuke as he stepped back in front of the dark haired boy. With the bar of soap in one hand and a very lathered and soapy hand, he touched Sasuke's body like it would fall apart if he were rough with it. He watched as Sasuke closed is eyes to the gentle touch that he was receiving from him. Soapy hands ran against his body, rubbing in a circular motion. They ran over his chest gently, cleaning away the sweat and the musk of their sex that they had earlier. They swept up to his shoulders, softly massaging away all of his stress and leaving him as weak as a new born kitten.

Sasuke felt Naruto's warm hands slide down his chest once more, teasing his nipple until they were standing out proud and waiting to be tasted. He opened his eyes when he felt soapy hands slide even further down his body, to tease his pelvic bones. He watched as his blonde knelt before him and washed his legs like a servant, washing a god. His hands lathered his left leg from front to back making sure no patch of wet skin was left uncleaned. Naruto bent down even further and slowly lifted Sasuke's left foot to wash it completely, just as he did with the rest of his body.

Sasuke had to grasp Naruto's broad shoulders in order for him to keep balance. He looked down to his fingers and watched as they roamed over tanned shoulder muscles. The muscles seemed to jump to his soft touch and he was reminded of how he would jump underneath Naruto's touch. His fingers unconsciously found themselves in soak blonde locks. He found himself messaging Naruto's scalp as Naruto began to wash his right leg.

Naruto was in heaven. Sasuke was messaging his head with firm fingers. He never had anyone do that before and it was wonderfully sensual. He leaned in to Sasuke's body and he found himself pressed up against Sasuke's soapy thigh. He sighed as he was pressed into the warmth of Sasuke's wet thigh. He looked up into sultry black eyes and grinned up at Sasuke. He totally ignored Sasuke semi-hard erection and shifted Sasuke around so that he could wash his back.

He stood up and lathered his hands once more and began to carefully scrub at the ivory white skin of Sasuke's back. His fingers moved over soapy skin in a massaging manner. He was working lose the muscles that were presented to him. Sasuke softly moaned as he was given a very sensual and relaxing message. His hands found the wall as he steady himself when he felt his knees go weak when he felt Naruto's wonderful hands move lower and message his butt. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure warm him up. The heat rose within him and he thought that he would burst out with the pleasure he as receiving.

Naruto knelt down once again to the hard tub floor and continued his mission of washing Sasuke. He moved down and rewashed long slender legs. After a few moments he gave up his torture on Sasuke and turned him around once again. He was greeted with long, wet lash opening up to deep lust filled eyes. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, knowing how his hands (even though it was innocently done) had affected him. Naruto reached behind Sasuke and grabbed the shampoo. He squirted some into his hands until he had enough of the white liquid fluid in his hands to do the job that he wanted. He watched as Sasuke slightly blushed at the sound of the shampoo squirting out into tanned hands and knew what the dark haired boy was thinking.

Sasuke looked up into laughing blue eyes as tanned hands washed his hair. It was these hands that always made Sasuke moan like a wanton bitch in heat, much like he was doing now. Except this time Naruto wasn't doing anything except firmly messaging his hair clean. It was like Naruto's hands were magic and everything that he touched, caress or manhandled was pure bliss. It was because of these hands that it was hard for Sasuke to keep his eyes open. It was hard for Sasuke to keep his head above the waves of pleasure, so that we wouldn't drown in it instead.

Naruto was proud of himself if he could say so himself. He had a hot, wet and perfectly lush Sasuke moaning in his hands all just for washing him. It's not that washing Sasuke did not have an effect on him; it was quite the opposite in fact. It was the only reason why he left out one vital body part out of the cleaning spree. The fact that Sasuke's hard dick was pressing against his thigh was making him lose his control. The fact that Sasuke looked damn hot when he is wet, with his eyes close and moaning like a whore was close enough for him to cum right then and there. But he had other plans with his wet bunny.

Naruto smiled as he leaned into pouting lips as he pulled Sasuke in the path of the rushing water. He tasted soft lips as if never tasting anything in his life. He felt and heard a gasp from the shorter dark haired boy and took that opportunity to taste him to the fullest.

Sasuke's senses were going on over load as Naruto gave into kissing him deeply, hands roaming all over his body to wash away the soap and the very distinct hardness that as rubbing against his own equally hard cock. Those roaming hands!!!! They were everywhere and anywhere except on the one spot that Sasuke craved. Sasuke moaned into the bruising kiss and was about to complain when it happened. Naruto's hands gripped him in a tight grip as he finished washing the one spot that he avoided the whole time. Sasuke broke away from the kiss to look down at a large tanned hand stoked him clean, while the other hand washed his tightening balls. Naruto was stoking him hard and fast. Sasuke knew that it was going to be over soon because he was teased for so long that he knew that he wasn't going to last. His breathing hitched and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the very edge of his orgasm. Then just as suddenly as the ravaging began it stopped.

"Now it's your turn to wash me!!"

"Wha...?" dark eyes snapped open.

"It's my turn Sasuke for you to wash me!!!!"

"What the fuck Naruto!?!?!" Sasuke hissed out as he was so close to his climax. Black eyes glared at blue ones and contemplated how to kill him for stopping. But before he could say anything else his lips and mouth were taken up once again to be ravage completely by Naruto. He was kissed into submission as his hands were filled with a bar of soap and he was released from his breath taking kiss.

Sasuke couldn't believe that a kiss alone could do that to him. Usually if something like that ever happened with anyone else he would have made his anger fully clear, by just stopping the sex session right then and there no matter what they were doing, and going to the bathroom and finishing his self off. With Naruto it was different some how, it was like he hand no control of the situation at all and the scary thing was that he didn't mind at all. Which in itself was a scary thought, seeing how in life he had to have everything his way, he had to be in control of every thing.

So Sasuke bit his lip and started to lather up the bar of soap within his hands. He just now smelt the fragrance of the soap, it smelt like sunshine and running across a field of flowers in the morning. It was totally the Dobe's soap. That knowledge made him smirk as he rested his hands over a tanned muscular chest. His fingers trying to mimic what Naruto did to him. He tried to wash and message him at the same time, running him fingers roughly up and down his chest. Soapy hand slid their way up to his neck, washing him there and even behind the ears.

Sasuke looked up underneath lush eyelashes and found him being stared at with barely contained lust and want. Sasuke gasped as sharp shiver down ran down his spine at the knowledge that he was not the only one affected from earlier. That he was not the only one that was going to lose control. His eyes shifted lower to Naruto's lips. They were slightly pink from when he was kissed into submission. Those soft lips that would make a grown man weep with pleasure. Those same lips were drawing him to him. He leaned into Naruto to take those lips in a sweet kiss, just a touch of skin and a soft lick to taste Naruto again. Then he was gone. He was on his knees lathering up Naruto's legs just like he did him. Sasuke heard the deep growl of displeasure when he pulled away from the tease of a kiss, but he knew that Naruto was like a drug that if he didn't pull away then Naruto would never get cleaned.

Naruto's ragged breath came out in pants. He was fighting with himself, trying to regain control of his body as he felt Sasuke's fingers run painstakingly close to his ever hardening erection. But Sasuke was mimicking what he did to him so he knew that THAT would he left to clean for last. It was a good thing too, because he was very close to just grabbing the wet boy and pushing flush against the wall and taking him there, hard and fast without any preparation.

The blonde turned around to the touches of soft hands when the directed him to turn. Now it was his turn to lean against the cold tile wall as his back was washed and messaged. The fingers ran up and down his back, trying to loosen him up but they only seem to make him tighter. Naruto tried to keep the soft moan to be heard as Sasuke's hands moved lower to message his lower back but Sasuke always had good hearing and he smirked.

Heavy lidded dark eyes gazed over the most delicious looking ass he has ever sen in his entire life. His cock twitched at the thought of parting it and sinking deep within its sweet warmth. Images of his pale hardness slipping in and out of a tight ass was making moan with anticipation. He watched as his hands rubbed over Naruto's ass and part between the two halves to clean between them. He felt the sex god before him shudder as his fingers lightly run over the virginal entrance.

"Sa...suke," Naruto growled to the bathroom tile wall. He knew that this should be freaking him out right now, seeing how he has never done anything like that before but everything melted away into nothingness every single time those soapy fingers slid down his crack and traced him. He opened his mouth to say something when those magical fingers moved away from his ass and were gripping his hips tightly. Naruto moaned in protest from the lack of touching. Then the moan became one of lust when the dark haired devil pressed flush against him. He felt the heat of Sasuke's cock rubbed teasingly between his ass, brushing against his opening.

"You are a virgin," Sasuke stated as he leaned to Naruto's ear. He more of felt Naruto's moan than heard it. He glanced over the blonde's shoulder to see that Naruto had bit into his lip to keep him from moaning at the touches that Sasuke was giving him. The blood from the bite flowed over his lips and down his chin. "I am your first."

Naruto didn't say anything. How can you tell someone that they were the one that raped him and that he had never had sex with anyone else before in his entire life, woman or man. It's not something that he was used to talking about, especially when his rapist was now his pet and he was the Master now. Not to mention that they were living together.

"No one else has had you," Sasuke said as he gripped Naruto's waist tighter and thrust a little bit harder against the opening. His dick rubbed Naruto the right way but not enough to penetrate. Sasuke's little possessive streak started to show, the one he never knew that he had. The knowledge that he was his new Master's first gave him such a hard on that he smirked at the idea of taking his Master's other virginity.

"Teme..." Naruto growled/moaned once again.

"Do you want me to take you, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered into his Master's ear, while he licked the outer shell of it. "Do you want me to take you now in the shower?"

Naruto couldn't breath. There wasn't enough air or blood going to his lungs or brain that he could make a coherent thought or sound. All blood was rushing to his cock that he was left felling dizzy. This was not how things were planned his his mind. Originally he was going to tease Sasuke by slowly washing him all over and make him pant with lust until he begged him to take him right there. He would then take his sweet ass time and love him down sweet and smexy like, soft and gentle. That was the plan anyway. Everything had gone to plan like he had wanted it to, until he gave the soap to Sasuke for him to wash him.

Now everything had gone to hell in a hand basket. Now he was the one that was panting and moaning against the bathroom wall. Now it was his pet that was making the Master moan and Naruto didn't care one bit. At least not right now anyways. Later maybe he would say a different story but right now all the Naruto could think of was how he really wanted Sasuke right now.

Sasuke reached for the shampoo and put some into his hands. He was not getting an answer from the blonde but neither was he pushing him away and taking control. He lathered his hands together and smirked as he thrusted his hips into the other boys and began to wash wet blond locks. He ran his fingers through his scalp, rubbing at his head to release the pressure that always builds up there. This time a moan did escape Naruto's tight lips and he slightly pushed back into Sasuke. This caused Sasuke to his Naruto's name underneath his breath.

To retaliate against Naruto for pushing his oh so tight ass against him, one hand slid out of his hair and make a hot and slow run down Naruto's body. His hand slowly ran down the right side of Naruto's neck and down his muscular chest. His hand left a trail of fire down Naruto's abs as they got closer to his straining cock. A soapy hand sled around a hot, pulsating cock and squeezed tightly, as the other hand tightened its grip around shampooed up hair.

"FUCK!!" Naruto hissed out as his hips instinctively thrust forward into a tight hand.

"That's it. Moan for me. Tell me that you want it," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's neck right before he bit down hard.

Naruto whole body was on fire. All of his senses were going hay wire. His sense of taste was so acute that he could still taste Sasuke on his lips from his earlier kisses. His sense of smell was doubled. He could smell his arousal in the air, not to mention the dark beauty behind him. His could hear his heart beat fast within his own chest. It was thumping maddenly as if it wanted out of the situation that he had found himself in. He was practically moaning like a bitch in heat each time Sasuke talked dirty to him. It looks like that was one of the many things that turned him on. One being Sasuke himself and another would be Sasuke talking dirty to him, but that thought was for another day.

His sight was going crazy. Strangely enough was the he could see Sasuke from the foggy reflection in the tile wall. Before now it was just a little shadow there, now it was like looking at a mirror. A mirror that showed him that the dark god behind him as slowly losing control. That he was fighting the urge to take him right then and there, without regard to his virginal state. It was enough for him to close his eyes from the genuinely erotic sight. The last sense that was going hay wire was his sense of touch. His sense of touch was electrifying. Every caress that Sasuke gave him sent pleasure through his already sensitive body and it all pooled at the intersection between his thighs. This was especially true when the bastard bit down hard on his neck and squeezed him like that; it was enough for him to ALMOST came. Give him a break; he still had a little control over his body.

That much cherished control was disintegrating with every tight stroke and nibble on his neck. He could do nothing under the onslaught of Sasuke's talented hands and mouth. He stopped breathing completely when Sasuke's dick pressed firmly against his opening, teasing him to no end.

"Tell me what you want, Naruto. Do you want me hard and deep inside of you? Do you want me to make you mine in every way possible?"

"Ahhh….."

"You like that don't you? You like the feel of my cock between your ass," Sasuke huskily whispered between his bites and licks. "Naruto…"

"Sa…su…ke…." The blonde breathed out between the streaks of pleasure shooting down his body. There was not much to say really. When it came down to it, if the Bastard kept it up the teasing then he would snap once again and take control of the situation, by roughly grabbing his wet pet and slamming into him, right then and there. But for some unknown reason he wanted the cold bastard to take control. He wanted him to take him in the shower.

"Beg me Naruto….all you have to do is beg for me to fuck you and I will end the teasing and Fuck you," Sasuke said into the sensitive part of Naruto's neck. He felt the wet body tense up and for a moment, he thought that his domination of Naruto's body was ending but he was surprised. When the boy relaxed and lean back into him. He felt him thrust his tight ass against his pulsating cock. Sasuke had to remember to breath when heard Naruto's next words.

"Fuck me, take me, touch me… I don't give a fuck what you do, but if you start teasing me again I will take control AND you will not have another chance like this ever again," Naruto growled out as he rubbed himself against Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a small shuddering breath as he heeded the warning from his lover. From what Naruto's said and implied was if Sasuke took him here and stopped the teasing then there would be other opportunities were he could be the seme. Thus making his Master the uke. Either way it was beneficial for his Master. Sasuke smirked as he thought to himself 'Your wish is mine command.'

Without hesitation he thrusted two soapy fingers inside the hissing blonde before him.

"Sasuke...!" Naruto hissed out Sasuke's name when he felt him thrust into his unprepared body. He hissed at the pain that he was presented with. He opened his tightly closed eyes, eyes that he didn't realized that he had closed when the pain hit him. He waited for the next thrust the he assumed would be coming but he was pleasantly surprise to find that the unmoving fingers inside him just stayed that way, unmoving.

The dark eyed lover waited in what seemed like an eternity for the golden angel to relax from the pain of being unprepared. His breath hitched a bit when said blonde turned his head and looked over his shoulder at him with questioning eyes. He leaned down over the blonde and kissed the back of his neck willing the blonde to summit to him fully. When he heard the blonde moan and relax around his fingers he pulled his fingers out slightly only to push them back inside the warmth of the blonde. He started the rhythm slow and steady. Pushing in at different angles, trying to find a very tasty spot within the now squirming and moaning blonde.

"Fuck!!!"

"Found it..." Sasuke smirked as he kept hitting that special spot, making the blonde tremble against the wall. He took this opportunity to press in three fingers inside of his panting lover, stretching the blonde until he knew that he was ready.

"Tell me what I want to know, Naruto," Sasuke panted into Naruto's ear as he pressed hard on Naruto's prostate.

"Nngh..."

"Do you want my dick up your ass? Ramming you full, to the brim with my lust," He licked his way along the edge of the blonde's jaw, nipping at it lightly. He waited for him to respond to his heated words.

Naruto would not breathe much less answer in a complete word. So he looked behind him with lust filled eyes and nodded his compliance. He felt the hands gripping his hips tighten, and saw black eyes flash red with pleasure...'Red!!! Now I know that I am imaging things! His eyes are black. Twin pools of ink that was now hazy with lust and something else I could not name.'

"Naruto!!!" he growled out from clenched teeth. He had gotten the approval of the hot blooded blonde before him but he wanted him to say it out loud. So he held himself in check, his pulsating dick at the entrance of the well stretched opening.

"Fuck me, teme…." Naruto growled under his breath.

With those few breathless words, Sasuke pushed his length slowly into the tight welcoming warmth. Sasuke held his breath as he tried to control the impulse to slam into the blonde, to satisfy his lust. His grip on Naruto's hips tightened slightly in pleasure. He was half way in the Dobe when he stopped himself so that Naruto could get use to the feel of him.

"Sas...uke!!!!" Naruto moaned out in pain as he was slowly stretched and filled. The pain shot through his body as Sasuke pushed into him. He tried to pull away from the pain but was held in place by the hands on his hips. He closed his eyes to the pain, gasping in air into his lungs. Then suddenly the pain stopped. It took him a second or two to realized that the pain had stopped. It became a hot pulsatingness that came from where he was joined with his dark haired lover.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to look at his lover only to find that he was lost in concentration. His eyes were tightly closed and he was bitting his bottom lip. It was one of the cutest things that Naruto had ever seen on the Bastard. But Naruto was at a lost as to why Sasuke was concentration so much. Then it hit him. The Bastard wasn't moving inside him. He held himself in check, controlling him body from thrusting inside of him. He was giving him the time he needed to get use to the thickness of him. Giving him time to stop feeling pain. Naruto shuddered as these thoughts ran through his mind. 'Bastard is actually making sure that he was going to enjoy this...' he thought to himself.

"Na..ru..to...ahh..." Sasuke whispered into his ear as he let one hand go of the blonde in order to slide around to Naruto's half hard cock. Naruto's hardness had waned when the he was penetrated and the pain had overridden the pleasure. Sasuke wrapped his hand around him and tugged him. He felt his lover shuddered as he was given pleasure as a distraction. He felt his shudder as the walls around his penis slightly tighten in rhythm with his stokes. Fingers slid up and down the hardening length and spread the precum over the head. Soft moans filled the air again as Naruto was stroked. And still Sasuke fought the instinct to thrust wildly into the delicious blonde.

This changed quickly when said blonde panted his name and pushed his ass back into Sasuke, impaling him fulling on his erection.

"Ahh..."

"Sasuke..."

"Fuck!" Sasuke said as he let go of erection in his hand in order to hold on to Naruto's hips. Pulled out until just the head of his penis was at the opening and thrust back in slowly. He wanted to take things slowly, to fully taste Naruto, but Naruto was making that incredibly hard to do. The way pleasure was flowing over his face as he took him nice and slow was making it hard not to come right then and there. The way Naruto panted his name between gasps and moans was making it hard for him not to quickly speed up things and plunge deeper and faster into him. But the worst was the fact that Naruto started to push back against him, trying to taking him deeper and faster into him.

Naruto was shocked that the pain was gone almost as fast as it was there. He thought that when Sasuke would start to move inside of him after his little break that it would start the pain again, but he was surprise once again. Sasuke had distracted him with his hand and not to mention the sweet nothings whispered into his ear, that he knew that Sasuke didn't know that he was whispering into his ear. He was so consumed with all of the overwhelming sensations that he found himself impaled against the dark haired lover. He didn't fell pain. Hell he didn't know that it was himself that impaled him to the thick cock inside him, all he felt was sweet pleasure sweeping through his body with each thrust that Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke looked down between their bodies and watched his thick hardness being swallowed gently into Naruto. He felt as well as heard the gasps and moans from his lover. He felt and heard the light slaps of his balls against his lover's as he thrust slowly into Naruto. It was the most erotic song he had ever heard. He rolled his hips back and forth, never hitting the same spot twice. He was on a mission. He needed to find that one spot that would make even the toughest men cry out in pleasure.

"Fucking shit!!!! Sasuke!!!!!"

"Gottcha..." Sasuke said to himself as he heard his lover swear a lot of colorful and interesting words. He sped up slightly, making a concentrated effort to hit that pleasure spot inside of the blonde with each thrust.

"Nghh...Sasu...ahh... ahhh...ahhhh," Naruto moaned into the tile wall. He pressed his head into his arms and hoped to god that he would not fall. He knew that his legs were useless and barely held him up. The strong hands on his waist were the only things that were keeping him from slipping down to the shower floor in a big wet mess.

Naruto was close. He felt it with every exquisite thrust inside of him. With every thrust that hit that wonderful spot inside him. With every lick and nibble from Sasuke on his neck, he was pushed closer to completion. The only problem was that the Bastard was STILL thrusting slowly (too slow for Naruto) and not hard enough for the tastes of Naruto.

"So...close..." Naruto said. He turned his head toward Sasuke and his lips were captured into as soul sucking kiss. Against Sasuke's lips he begged, "Please...Sasuke..."

Sasuke's control shattered as he heard his Master beg for him to give him his release. He roughly pushed into Naruto deeply once before pulling out completely. He stepped back and turned his lover around, facing him. His hands roughly pushed Naruto back into the tile wall while his lips ravished the very temping mouth in front of him.

Naruto's head hit the wall with enough force that he saw bright white spots and he was about to complain to the Bastard when he was distracted by a very skillful tounge raping his mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss, forgetting all about the pain, forgetting everything except the fell of the hot body pressed against him right there. He didn't even notice that he was roughly being picked up into the arms of his dark angel, until Sasuke thrusted hard and deep back into him.

"Fuck!! Sasuke...aahh...mmmngnh...ahhhh...yessssss...right there...fuck yeah..."

"Aahhhh...fuck Naruto you're so tight," Sasuke hissed into Naruto's neck when the blonde let his head fall back in pleasure. Naruto was holding on to strong shoulders for dear life. He tightened his legs around Sasuke's waist to keep hit from falling. This was a mistake on his part. It made everything a lot more tighter, as he involuntarily squeezed Sasuke's hard length within him. He heard his lover gasp when he tightened and that brought a small smile to his face. He wondered if he could get his lover to lose all control if he did that again...

Sasuke squeezed his eyes close. He had to regain some sort of control if he wanted his blonde lover to cum first but at this rate he would be the one cumming first. And that was not a possibility for him. After what felt like forever (which was really just a second or two) he regain some control and continued his thrusting upward. Until he heard Naruto moan his name with lust and squeezed himself around his pulsing length.

Naruto looked into shocked eyes as he squeezed his muscles in his ass. 'Yosh!! I did it!!! I didn't think I could do that without cumming myself but I may be in a world of hurt by the look in his eyes!!' Naruto thought to himself right before Sasuke slapped his ass hard and ground himself into him.

"No..." Sasuke whispered. He stopped his body from plunging into the little bad boy in front of him as punishment.

"Teme...so close...please...just let me...please..."

"Tell me Naruto, tell me what you want," He said

"Stop fucking teasing me Bastard!!!! And let me CUM!!!!!!!"

"Whats the magical word, Naruto?" Sasuke said to the blonde. He was a really sadistic fuck for wanted to see his Master in this really vulnerable position. It gave him the felling of ultimate power and he was drunk off of that power.

"Please, god, please...SASUKE!!!"

"Your wish is my command!!" he said as he smirked. He brought his hand down to the weeping and neglected cock and stroked it in time with his hard and deep thrusts inside the moaning blonde. It took a few stokes and thrust to bring the blonde to completion.

Sasuke watched in fascination when Naruto came on to both of their stomach. He looked down to see it spatter across his lovers sweet abs. He found it highly erotic watching the blonde eyes roll back and his mouth open to let out a pleasure filled scream. It was his name that came forth from those bruised kissed lips. That scream and the muscles tightening around his cock was what sent him over the edge. He pumped into Naruto filling him full of his lust, until it was over flowing. At the same time that he came he bit down hard on the juncture of Naruto's neck, giving him what he knew later would show teeth marks. 'Marking him his forever.'

Naruto cried out in pleasure and in pain when Sasuke came. When Sasuke's load shot into him it hit his hot spot again and sent him over the edge. At the same time he felt pain when he felt sharp teeth pierce into his neck. He didn't think that it was possible, but he came onto Sasuke's stomach as Sasuke rode his own wave of pleasure.

There was nothing said as the boys tried to regain the ability of breathing again. They let the cold water from staying in the shower for a long time, wash over them. Naruto was the first one to recover first from his mind blowing orgasm.

"Damn that was..." Naruto found that he was at a lost for words for what he felt.

"...fucking hot, good?" Sasuke whispered as he completed his lover's sentence for him.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it was," Naruto whispered back. He slowly slid his legs down from Sasuke's waist. He still held on to dear life to Sasuke because his legs were in no condition to stand up on their own. "ne...ne...Sasuke, does it always feel like that when you are taken?"

He didn't hear a response from his lover right away, and he started to think that he wasn't going to get one, when the dark head shifted on his shoulders to look up into his eyes. He looked into dark depths before Sasuke looked away from him to answer. "No, usually I don't like it at all. I don't like the fact that I don't have control of the situation. That I have to submit to my Master. That I have to be uke."

Naruto heart was starting to hurt from what Sasuke was saying to him. He wanted to show him differently. He wanted to make Sasuke like being taken like the way he himself was just taken right there but before he could speak, Sasuke continued his answer.

"That is...until I met you," Sasuke whispered. His cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink on lily white skin. "With you...its different some how. I can't really explain it. It's just different. I submit to you willingly and I like it. I actually like being taken by you... It feels like I've known you forever."

"Sasuke..." Naruto felt his heart jump in his throat as he heard the whispered words.

"That is why I left Orochimaru. I felt lost without you..." Sasuke lowered his eyes in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he was saying things that he never let even himself know that he felt. "I know it sounds strange, and very crazy but I felt that I lost something when you left that night."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said yet again. He pulled him to his chest and gave him the tightest of hugs one could receive. He kissed his lover with a tenderness that could only be expressed through kisses.

Sasuke pushed back from the kiss after a while and said "Now how about we finish cleaning up so that you can actually go to work?"

"Yeah, teme.."

"Dobe"

So here is the real reason why I haven't updated in what seems like forever...I have writers block...yeah I know its that dreaded disease that goes around to all the writers from time to time...turns out the gods/goddesses are poking fun at me. I can write the smut with no problem but have plot in there??? That is where it goes all wrong. So if anyone want to give any suggestions out there I am fine with that. But I really have no idea what to write. So until the writer's block goes away or until I get struck by the lightening bolt of inspiration, then this will be the story so far. SORRY. I know I hate it myself, when I read a story that I like and then the author seems to forget us readers and not update.

Just to let you know that it warms my heart to know that you guys care enough to review and let me what you think. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and who will review in the future.


	4. Ambushed

Ambushed  
by Shosuro

The night wind blew softly through blond spiky hair, as sparkling sapphire blue eyes looked up into the starry sky as he stepped out of the train station. The young man reached up and ruffled his blond locks as he smiled into the night sky. In the distance there was a dog barking to the full moon and he slightly shivered as the wind became slightly cool. He started to walk off in a general direction humming to himself.

'It's such a great night!' he thought to himself. 'I wonder what Sasuke is doing?'

He got a few feet away from the train station when his cell phone when off and started to vibrate inside his tight blue jeans. He looked at the caller ID and mentally sighed to himself, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately whenever Tsunade called him.

"Hello?"

"Oi, Boy! How did your jobs go?"

"Everything went fine, old lady," the blond said into the phone as he continued to walk towards his apartment complex.

"Did you get to go to every customer?"

"Yes," he said slightly annoyed that she had to called him to check up on him. It wasn't like it was his first job. He had been working for her every since he could. Just because he had some "issues" with the last job doesn't mean that he can't do his job right. 'Hell, the way I see it, I took care of the little bunny. He took care up him so well that the little bunny ran away and now lived with him.'

"Boy! Don't get that tone of voice with me! You are still young enough for me to put my foot up your ass to teach you a lesson," the voice on the phone yelled angrily into his ear. He rolled his eyes as he walked in front of the corner store that was just down the block from his apartment.

"Well compared to how old you are I might as be that gleam in my father's eyes when he saw my mom for the first time!" he snapped back as he walked into the store. He waved to the store clerk as he went to the back of the store where the bottle drinks where stored.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Don't make me come over there and break your legs!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, old lady. I know, I know," the handsome young man smiled into the phone as he reached into the freezer to get his favorite orange drink. He could always rile up his aunt by just making comments about her age. He was turning around to walk to the counter when a thought popped into his head. 'Maybe Sasuke would like something to drink? I wonder what he would like?'

"I got to each place fine, old lady," he said as he reached for a red drink for Sasuke and made his way over to the counter. "Each animal was fed just like their owners requested but why did each and everyone of them have to be across town? You know that it took me almost all night long to get to those places!"

"Well think of it as punishment for calling me old, boy!" she said into the phone.

"Well this be all Naruto?" the clerk asked.

"Ohh, yeah I guess this is it, for now at least, I might be back later for some food," Naruto said to the clerk. "See ya later, Ryo."

"Who was that?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh that was Ryo, he is the clerk at the 7-11 a block away from my apartment. I stopped for something to drink. Running around town, doing the jobs you gave me made me very thirsty," he said as he walked out of the store and headed once again to his apartment complex that was coming into view. 

"Ok, ok, Naruto. I get it. Just to prove to you I get it, and to show that I am an awesome aunt, I'll take you to eat. How does that Ramen place that you like...what is it called...?" she asked.

"Ichiraku Ramen Bar!!" he yelled into the phone. "Are you SERIOUS? Free food? Hell yeah! Free Ramen! Free Ramen!"

"Ok, ok, just head in my direction and we can take you to eat..." she was saying until Naruto interupted her.

"Shit!! Oh crap! Grandma, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that. I kinda forgot that I have plans tonight," Naruto said as he walked up to his apartment complex.

"What? What do you have to do that you would give up free ramen?" the shocked voice said suspiciously.

"I just want to get home and do some homework," he said. He cringed at himself at the lame excuse that he gave his aunt. He knew she wouldn't buy it and he didn't have to wait long for Tsunade to respond to his lame excuse.

"Homework?! Uzumaki Naruto, what are you trying to tell me? That is the lamest excuse ever!" she said.

"I just want to get home, old lady,"

"Oh NO you don't! Spill it, Naruto! There has to be a good reason why you are passing up on FREE RAMEN! Now tell me or I will send Jiraiya down there to find out whats really going on," she yelled into the phone.

"Ok ok ok Tsunade. The thing is...well err... ummm...well you see..." Naruto was stalling for time, hoping against hope that the phone's reception would go out so that he would not have to answer her question.

"Spill it, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"sigh...okay, old hag. I wanted to tell you in person but you are gonna bug me about it until I tell you . So you give me no choice but to tell you over the phone," he said. He looked up and finally took notice where he was at. He noticed that he had just walked into the shadow of his apartment complex. He looked up to the third floor were his apartment was at and smiled to himself. He thought of his dark hair, dark eyed sex god up there in his place, waiting for him to get home. That thought gave his smile a brighter shine to it. He leaned against the brick wall that surrounded the complex and continued to stare at his third floor window. For that moment in time he wanted to be lost in his thoughts and really didn't want to handle the present but the voice on the other end of the phone brought him back.

"Well...?"

"Look, Tsunade, I don't know how to put this in anyway that would leave you okay with what I am about to say, so I am just going to say it out right and let you sort it out and ask questions," he said. His hand automatically reaching for the back of his head. His hand ran through his blond hair and he took a deep calming breath. "I am gay... or at the very least Bi."

"Wha..what?"

"I met someone yesterday when I took that job. His name is Sasuke. He needs a place to stay for a while so he is staying with me. I don't expect you to understand because neither do I. I am really confused right now. Hell before yesterday I thought that I was straight as a ruler but now I know that I am very much attracted to Sasuke," he said in one deep breath.

"..."

"So...that is what I wanted to tell you in person. I thought it was a in person type of thing to do...uhmm old hag?" he whispered.

"I'm here. I am just processing this through," she whispered.

"Do you hate me?" he whispered into the phone. His heart was racing a hundred mile per hour. He felt like it was going to jump out of his chest and run down the street. He was scared of her answer, he really didn't think telling her that he was gay would stop her from loving him, but it was not far from what he was frighten of.

"Never. Naruto I could never hate you, you know that! I love you as if you were my own brat! How could you think that wouldn't love you if I new that you were gay? That is a stupid idea, Naruto. It just going to take sometime to get used to the idea of not having your own children running around my feet, you know what I mean?" she said into the phone.

"Yeah I know," Naruto whispered.

"Now, I will expect you introduce us to your Sasuke. You know so that we can approve of him and what not."

"Grandma!!" Naruto said warningly.

"Just kidding. I know that once you set your mind to something, not one of us can change your mind. I just hope that your Sasuke knows what he is getting himself into."

"How about this, old hag. You guys take us out to eat tomorrow night and pay for it and I'll introduce you to Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Trying to get a free meal out of this one, brat?"

"You know me!"

"Yeah I do. Alright. You conned me into it. I'll call you tomorrow to make sure you don't back out," she said. "Oh, yeah do you want me to tell, Jiraiya or do you?"

"Oh yeah, umm...well..."

"Ok, ok, ok...if he comes home tonight from his "research" I'll tell him, if not you will at dinner, okay?"

"Thanks, grandma,"

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow,"she said to Naruto. "Love you, bye."

"Love ya too, old hag," Naruto said into the phone and closed it.

The conversation went rather well from all his ideas of what would happen if he told his family if that he was gay or BI at least. His aunt was always understanding at the very least, when she wasn't being over protective and violent. He was felling better knowing that she took it quite well. Almost as if she was expecting it...naw that was too, much thinking on his part.

"Naw, that couldn't be right...sigh...that is too much thinking for my poor little head," he said to himself before realizing where he was again. He looked up to his apartment window and saw the lights on, telling him that Sasuke was still awake. A smile took his face and spread across his cheeks. 'Ahh well...enough about thinking about that. No time for that when there is someone waiting for me to get home to! A very Sexy someone at that!!' he thought to himself. It was a exciting thing to feel adrenaline pump through your blood at the mere thought of someone waiting for him at his apartment, because he was used to being alone.

With the added energy flowing through his veins he made it up the fights of stairs in the matter of seconds. He flew to the front of his door and stopped cold. He stood there looking at the door. He looked at the number of the apartment to make sure that he ran to the right one. He wanted to make sure that this was the right one when he went in there to find his bunny waiting for him. He rummaged through his pockets for his house key and slid it into the door. He waited until the lock twisted and clicked before he let go of his breath that he did not know he was holding. He closed his eyes and stepped in and prepared for the worst. The worst being coming home to find that his new guest, his bunny, his Sasuke was gone and left him alone once again.

"I'm home!" Naruto said into the apartment that had heard that line one too many times.

He was greeted with no reply of "Welcome Home!" and he felt his heart sink to the floor. He had hoped that he wouldn't be alone. He had hoped that Sasuke would still be here by the time he got back from work. 'Its just...its just...that I thought that it would be nice to come home to somebody instead of an empty apartment,' he thought to himself. He shrugged off his backpack that he carried and let it drop to the floor. He closed his eyes and slipped out of his shoes at the entrance of the hallway and started to walk into his lonely apartment. As usual his first stop within his apartment was always the refrigerator that held little food in it, maybe a slice of pizza from the other night.

He rounded the corner to walk into the kitchen and he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widen at what he saw. There before him was his bunny, his guest, his lover, his Sasuke standing in front of the counter cutting away on some poor helpless vegetable. Sasuke didn't notice that Naruto had walked into the kitchen or into the apartment for that matter because he had his earphones on and listening to his iNinja (the newest and the most expensive MP3 player and music technology there was today). Naruto watched in amazement as Sasuke moved around the kitchen as if he had been living there a lot longer than Naruto had ever had. He felt his heart move from the ground and back into his chest. It was beating rather fast from his unexpected surprise.

After a few more moments of just watching Sasuke, Naruto decided it was time to let the Bastard know that he was home. He watched as Sasuke was finishing cooking and preparing the plates and Naruto used that exact moment to catch his bunny rabbit. He leaned over behind Sasuke, one hand grabbed his waist, while the other reached around and slid across a lean chest and pulled him back into his own body. Naruto felt not heard that Sasuke was surprised. He felt his body tense up in shock and he held his breath. Naruto leaned over to the right side of Sasuke's neck and gave it a gentle love bite and he felt Sasuke's body soften within his grasps.

Sasuke reached up and moved his earphones from his ears in order to hear Naruto.

"I'm home," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's warm neck. Loving the way it felt just to hold someone.

"Welcome home, dobe," Sasuke whispered. He felt like if he had said it any louder that it would have ruined the moment. Then again, him calling him dobe could ruin the moment. But he would just have to see how the Dobe felt at the moment to know exactly.

Naruto's response to that was to nibble and lick up and down the surface of Sasuke's neck and to hold him tighter to his body.

"Whatcha doing?" Naruto asked between his licks.

"Just finishing up cooking," Sasuke said as he tried to control the rising heat that was flowing through his body and started to pool at his groin.

"You can cook?" he asked.

"What do you take me for?"

"Hey I'm just asking. Most college guys can't cook anything other than Ramen," Naruto murmured, still holding on to Sasuke as he finished putting together their meal.

"Is that the reason why you have nothing but Ramen in your kitchen, when I went to grab something to eat earlier," Sasuke said.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and stepped back. He gave Sasuke a wide grin and scratched the back of his head from embarrassment.

"Well you see, I do know how to cook. Its just sometimes its just faster to cook Ramen than a full meal."

"Hnn,"

"I do know how to cook!!"

"Right,"

"Teme!!"

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he once again moved around the kitchen to place the plates on the table. "Dinner is ready."

"You know you didn't have to cook, teme," Naruto whispered as he helped carry the dishes to the table.

"Yes I know," Sasuke said as he laid the plates down and turned around to watch Naruto carefully place the remaining dishes down. "Like I said, there was nothing in your kitchen except old pizza boxes and Ramen. I decided to go get something to eat. While I was out I bought a few things that I needed."

"Oh," the blond said sheepishly.

"Well are you going to sit down or are you going to eat standing up?"

"I'll sit. Damn Sasuke are you always this cold?" Naruto whispered. "Ittadakimasu!"

"Hnn."

They ate in silence, both enjoying the delicious food that had Sasuke made. Naruto was very surprised with the food. It was the tastiest thing he had ever ate, besides ramen. Naruto moaned as he continued to eat what was before him. He quickly found that he was running out of food because Naruto was a big eater but before he could ask for seconds Sasuke was filling his plate with different portions of the meal.

"Ahh, thanks Sasuke," Naruto said happily.

"Hnn"

"Man Sasuke this really good," he praised his dark haired lover. "I have to hand it too you, you can really cook. Thanks for dinner!"

Sasuke didn't reply to the complement except to try to hide the slight blush that had creeped onto his cheeks. He shook his head and just said "Dobe" and started to eat once more. Naruto looked up at say something at Sasuke for calling him a "dobe" but when he saw that Sasuke had a small smile on his face he didn't say anything. It wasn't even a real smile, it was more like the his left side of his mouth curved slightly up. If you weren't looking for it you wouldn't have seen it and just would have mistaking it for another one of Sasuke unemotional un-smile.

After they were finished with dinner Sasuke moved to take the dishes to the to the sink, when his stack of dishes was taken from him.

"Hey I'll do the dishes since you did the cooking," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke let him take the used dishes and watched him move to the sink to wash them. He just nodded and left to walk back into the living room.

"I took the liberty of bring some of my stuff here," Sasuke said loud enough so that the blond in the kitchen could here. 'It's not like it would be too crowded in here,' he thought to himself as he looked around the empty apartment.

"Oh that okay," Naruto said with a smile in his voice. "It's not like it would be too crowded in here."

"That is exactly what I said," Sasuke whispered underneath his breath. 

"What?"

"Nothing Dobe."

After about five more minutes Sasuke heard the blond finishing up washing the dishes and knew that he would soon be out here with him. He looked around the living room once more and wondered if the hyperactive blond would freak out with the changes that he made.

'Five...four...three...two...one...'

"WHAT THE HELL?!?"

Sasuke looked up and if he was the type to laugh he would have been rolling on the floor from the look on Naruto's face. Naruto's jaw dropped in surprise and his sapphire blue eyes went wide and bugged out of his head. Sasuke watched as his lover was looking over his living room like it was on fire. He watched as he tried to say something but ended up just opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Bastard?!?" he said when he finally found his voice.

"Hhn?"

"What the hell happened to my apartment?"

"I told you I bought somethings that I needed," he said as if he had already explained himself and it was pointless to saw it again.

"I heard that but you didn't say you were going to buy the whole store and redecorate the living room," Naruto growled as he stepped into a living room that he did not even recognize.

Sasuke looked at him and looked back to the living room. He did not see a problem with what he had done. In fact it looked rather good. The old couch was replaced by a new soft beige one with a love seat to the right. In the middle was a small coffee table that fitted the room quite nicely. Across the way of the big couch was a large entertainment system, fully loaded with a TV, DVD player and a very nice sound system. Everything matched with each other perfectly, so when Naruto made that face he was slightly confused at to why the blond was having a hissy fit. He smirked at the blond and wondered if he was going to give him that same look when looks at his bedroom and bathroom.

"It needed it," Sasuke stated simply.

"I know that but that doesn't mean that you have to do it yourself!! Damn it Sasuke!!"

"You said that I could bring my things here. I am living here too...now. So I need this place at least livable," Sasuke said.

"..."

"You don't like it?" Sasuke said. He had really thought the dobe would be happy that his apartment was now livable.

"It's not that I don't like it. Hell I think it is really great! I like everything. It is really perfect," he said to Sasuke. "I just don't like the fact that you bought everything."

"Get over it."

"What?!"

"I said get over it," Sasuke said as he looked the other way, not wanting looking at him. He was really getting pissed that the dobe was letting his pride get in the way of excepting that he improved his home. "I thought this would be my way of saying ..."

Naruto looked up and watched Sasuke not complete his sentence.

"Of saying what?"

"Nothing. Just forget it. I will remove everything here and return it the way it was," Sasuke growled. He was pissed now. The dobe had to get all jackass and didn't except that this was his way of saying 'thank you for letting me stay here.' He got up from the love seat and was just about the pass the blond when said person reached out and grabbed his arm. Thus trapping him there in front of him.

"What were you going to say just now?"

"Nothing."

"No you were going to say that this was your way to say what Sasuke?" he whispered in to Sasuke's ear.

"Nothing, Naruto. I was going to say nothing. Now let me go," Sasuke glared back at Naruto.

"Not until you tell me what you were going to say."

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me that, bastard" Naruto said to him when he pulled Sasuke to him. He held him close. Close enough to breath on down on Sasuke's lips. He looked down into dark eyes that tried to look away. "Tell me what you were going to say."

"This would be my way of saying thank you for letting me live here," Sasuke whispered under his breath. His lips pouted out prettily. 

"Wha...what?"

"I'm not saying it again."

"Awe, Sasuke! You didn't have to do this! You know that it's okay with me that you live here. You didn't have to go to the trouble to remodel the living room," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around his lover. He smiled at the pouting lip that Sasuke was giving him unknowingly. He had this strong urge to bite those pouting lips. It was pulling him to do it. He wanted to do it but he was talking to the Bastard right now and he didn't want to ruin it.

Sasuke looked up underneath lush black eyelashes and looked away, while a light blush highlighting the top of his cheeks. What he did not not realize was that he started to pout even more. Making it a bigger target for the blond that was trying to repressed the urge to bite it. With his left hand under Sasuke's chin, Naruto moved Sasuke's face back to face him and he bent down and bit down on the protruding lip.

Sasuke's eyes widen when Naruto bit into his lip. He looked into blue eyes full of mischief and felt his body heat up with pleasure.

"Plus, I think you thanked me enough earlier...at school...in the shower," he said with Sasuke's lip between his teeth. He watched as Sasuke's face lit up with a full blown blush that made him look even more edible. "Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but moaned when Naruto's tongue found its way between his lips and mapping out the inside of his mouth. His body shivered when he felt his tongue stroked by Naruto's.

"I think that I need to punish you for your act of remodeling of my living room," Naruto said as he nibbled a line across Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke turned his head to the side, making it easier for the blond to get at and moaned.

Sasuke's arms wrapped themselves around his lover's neck and he leaned into that wonderfully sexy body. That body that has given him so much pleasure that he didn't think was imaginable.

"How about we break in your lovely love seat?" he whispered as he bite down hard on the spot where the neck and the shoulder connects. He felt the warm body within his grasp shudder from the pleasure. Sasuke didn't say anything but just nodded.

Naruto proceeded to undress Sasuke like he was a Christmas present. Sasuke soon found himself stripped bare and pushed on to the love seat that he was just occupying. His legs where spread and he gasped in surprise as Naruto just drove right in and took in his half hard erection. Still fully clothed Naruto began to lick and suck on Sasuke's growing erection, bring it to life and rapidly becoming hard.

Sasuke moaned out loud loudly from his lovers lips and tongue. He reached out and grabbed a hand full of soft blond locks and pushed Naruto's head down fuller onto his hardening dick. He felt a tongue dance up and down his dick wickedly. It traced the vein on the backside all the way up until it dipped into the opening where pre-cum was leaking out profusely.

Naruto held the base of Sasuke's dick tightly and bobbed his head up and down rapidly but in shallow swallows. Never quite taking the whole dick in his mouth and deep throating him like he wanted. Naruto knew what he wanted. He knew because rough fingers were tightened within his hair, trying to push him further on his dick aching arousal but Naruto was stubborn and wanted to take Sasuke like he wanted to not the other way around. Plus, he had to teach Sasuke a lesson for removing all of his things and replacing them with his. So Naruto just alternated between sucking hard on the tip of Sasuke's dick or licking and sucking up and down in shallow movements.

Sasuke snapped opened his eyes and looked down at his dobe that was sucking him off. He was doing a wonderful job of it too except that anytime that he came near completion Naruto would stop or slow down and change tactics on him and never once doing more to push him off the edge into orgasming. He badly needed Naruto's lips and mouth around his aching arousal and deep throating him now but the blond wouldn't move an inch deeper than three inches down his dick.

"Naruto," Sasuke panted out as his lover sucked on the tip hard.

"Humm?" Naruto hummed with Sasuke in his mouth. That in it's self had Sasuke moaning and shivering like it was cold outside and he didn't have a coat.

"Please..."

"Humm...ahhh...What ...(lick)...do you ...(suck, lick, suck)...want?" Naruto said with a mouth full of dick.

"Deeper..." Sasuke moaned. 

"No,"

"NaRuTo!" Sasuke wined when he didn't get what he wanted.

"This is punishment for misbehaving. Bastard," Naruto said.

"I...ahh...guess...you shouldn't...mmmm...look...mmm..aaahh...our room...ahhh or the bathroom...mmmm," Sasuke moaned to Naruto. He looked down to see Naruto's reaction to his confession. A blond head looked up and blue eyes trapped with black ones. Realization hit Naruto of what Sasuke just confessed and he was surprised to say the least.

"Looks like I have to punish you more," he said as he let the hard erection pop out of his mouth and stand tall and painfully hard. 

Sasuke shuddered at the words, wondering what Naruto was about to do. He watched as his blond stood up and slowly divested himself of his clothes, one article of clothing at a time. Mean while his eyes as locked within lust filled obsidian eyes. Naruto reached out his hand to Sasuke once his all of his clothes were taken off. Sasuke was the first one to break eye contact when Naruto's hard arousal was revealed to this eyes. He would have died of a nose bleed if it wasn't for the fact that all of his blood was pooling down in his groin. He felt himself salivate from the mere look at the hardness that rose from blond pubic hair. He barely had time to recognize the fact that Naruto was waiting for him to take his hand so that he could pull him into his grasps.

He was pressed into his lovers muscular body and instantly he could feel how hot it was between them. He felt Naruto's dick push against his and it made his legs weak from pleasure. He held on to a tanned chest before he could fall. The chest before him amazed him, left him begging for more. On instinct he snaked his tongue out and licked the erected nipple that was in front of him. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke's teeth bite his nipple. He turned them around and sat down on the love seat. He pulled down Sasuke so that he was sitting facing Naruto. 

Sasuke leaned forward and took Naruto's lips. He licked his lips playing with Naruto, making him moan between their kisses. Naruto moved Sasuke right above his cock and then remembered something really important.

"Lube?" he asked between sucking on Sasuke's tongue.

"Pants," Sasuke moaned as he took his tongue back in order to get the lube. He bent backwards and reached out for his discarded pants and where thrown on the floor.

Naruto watched as pale skin stretched out to get the lube. He ran his hands over the expansion of a pale chest, leaving claw marks over his skin. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, while his right hand stoked Sasuke's hardness. He watched muscles ripple as Sasuke pulled himself up and handed Naruto the little tube.

Naruto opened the the tube and slipped his fingers underneath his moaning dark haired lover. He soon found Sasuke attached to his neck, sucking hard at the right spot. Naruto gasped at the sensation. He pushed two fingers through tight muscles and both of them moaned at just the feel of it. He thrust his fingers a few times, quickly getting impatient with the whole stretching process. He growled low in his throat when Sasuke switched sides of his neck to suck on. He press three fingers within Sasuke, roughly stretching him for things to come.

"I can't wait anymore," Naruto moaned into Sasuke's hair. He grabbed pale hips and not too gently and pushed into the warmth of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke closed his eyes to the slight pain at the entry of Naruto's thick cock. He bit his lip and his nails drew blood against tanned shoulders. The slight pain was worth it because he knew that intense pleasure would soon come to hand. Once he was completely seated within Sasuke, Naruto waited for Sasuke's to adjust. He was impatient but he wasn't going to hurt his lover more than that. After what seemed like forever Sasuke move just a little. He tilted his hips forward as he leaned in to kiss Naruto to move. 

Naruto got the the point the thrust his dick deeply into the hotness. He moaned and Sasuke gasped. He tighten the hold of Sasuke's hips and moved him up just a little. He used this to thrust up into Sasuke while pulling him down on his aching hardness. Sasuke moaned. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and closed his eyes from the intense pleasure that he was receiving from slow deep dicking.

"You need to be Punished Sasuke," Naruto huskily said as his hands raised pale hips up and down his cock repeatedly . "So you're going to do all the work, while I sit back on the love seat that you bought this afternoon."

Sasuke looked up in to determined blue eyes. He watched Naruto lean his back against the love seat and processed to release the death like grip that he had on Sasuke's hips. Since Naruto had placed himself in the middle of the love seat he placed his arms on the back of the chair and watched what would be his dark haired lover's next move. 

Sasuke did not say anything to his blond. He was busy quickly analyzing the situation that he was in. He looked to his sides and noticed that the love seat was just slightly too big for him to hold on to the armrests. If he had the armrests it would be easier to ride Naruto. But he had no such luck. It would seem that the only thing that he had available to hold on to was Naruto. Not that was a bad thing, it was just that he was beginning to depend a lot on the blond nowadays. He mentally shook those thoughts from his head because he had more pressing matters that think on, like the fact that he had a very hard thick dick up his ass and he was just ordered to ride him. He looked over into blue eyes and gave him the Uchiha smirk. He had a wonderfully wicked idea.

He touched the tanned chest that was displayed out in front of him and ran his hands up and down the soft skin, slowly memorizing all the hard muscles under the softness. He pressed down on the chest while slowly raising himself up off the dick that was impaling him. While his ass was slowly raising up he leaned forward and captured a mouth full of nipple and began to suck when he painstakingly lowered himself on Naruto. He felt the body underneath him tense at the slow pace that Sasuke had started but he did not care at the moment. All he really cared about was to get some kind of payback for Naruto's so called punishment.

Naruto had to bite his lower lip when his lover started off slow. 'Damn it. I somehow knew that he wouldn't just be compliant and just do as I asked, now would he? Fuck, he knew that I couldn't wait. Now he is just taking his sweet ass time as payback. Bastard.' he thought to himself. He gasped out loud when his nipple as sucked roughly. 'Damn it, this is going to be a while.'

Sasuke used his thigh muscles and his hands on his dobe in order to slowly ride him. He closed his eyes and just let his other sense take over. The sound in the living room hit him first. The slow and steady sound of skin slapping against skin was too much to take in. He heard his balls slapping wetly on top of Naruto's, he lusty sigh that he breathed into the air every time he slid down on Naruto's dick and would just barely brush past his prostate. The deep intake of air into Naruto's lungs each time he rose up and the rush of air out of them when he seated himself fully on him once again. It was all to hypnotizing and Sasuke was slowly spiraling out of control.

'Fuck, yeah! His pace picked up,' Naruto yelled in his mind. He watched as Sasuke leaned back slightly and moaned out loudly when he hit his prostate dead on. He gripped the back of the love seat as Sasuke deliciously shivered and tightened around him from the over stimulation on his prostate. He used the few moments when Sasuke stopped his movements to enjoy the pleasure flow through him, to try to control his breath and regain something of his control. Damn it was getting harder. He had to last, damn it. He at least wanted to last until Sasuke was begging and pleading with him to finish him off. He hoped that Sasuke would do that. Either way it would be enjoyable to his lover and him.

Sasuke's breath hitched once again when he hit his prostate over and over. He looked over to see Naruto's expression and what he saw took his breath away. His blond sex god was leaning back against the love seat, panting, and sweating. His body was tensed up from the pleasure and he watched as the muscles underneath his fingers twitched from his touch. Although he was going slightly faster from when he first began it was still too slow for Naruto's tastes if him biting his lip was any indication. With eyes still on his blond, Sasuke reached around his body with his left hand lightly touched the tighten sac that he was slowly bouncing on. He watched as hands tightened even further into the back of the love seat from the caress. With a slightly sadistic smirk, Sasuke fondled the sac within his fingers. With the rolling of the fingers on his sac, Naruto rolled his head back and moaned. 

Naruto was disturbed from his moaning when he felt something wet press on his lips, wanting him to open up. He opened his eyes slightly to find that Sasuke was pressing his finger on his lips. He opened is mouth and let the finger in. His tongue automatically feeling around it, tasting it. His eyes widen when he tasted what was on that finger. It was Sasuke. It was his taste. He would never forget that taste. The bastard wiped some pre-cum off his leaking hardness and wanted his blond to taste him. Naruto eyes narrowed at his lover and he proceeded to suck the digit within his mouth. Cleaning him of all of that tasty musk. When he could no longer taste Sasuke he moved his mouth away from the finger. 

"More," was the only thing that Naruto growled out.

Sasuke stopped his movements, making his lover growl from the lost of friction and covered his hand in his own pre-cum that was overflowing. His hand reached out to Naruto's mouth when it was snatched up Naruto's painful grip. With surprise evident on his face he watched as Naruto licked and sucked ever part of his hand. So entranced with what Naruto was doing he totally forgot what was suppose to be doing until Naruto's hips not to gently snapped up and hit his prostate hard. Sasuke yelped out in surprise and pleasure. 

"Ride me," Naruto growled between sucking on a finger.

Sasuke heard his command and the nodded. It was the only thing that he could do at the moment. The time for riding Naruto slow was past. Now all Sasuke wanted was a hard, fast and deep fuck. Sasuke rode him deeply, taking him all the way in making sure that he hit his hot spot with each slam down. The lube and Naruto's own juices making the movement really easy to do. With each rise and fall of is body on Naruto's he was losing control. He was panting for air that escaped him. His cheeks were flushed from the heat that they were making. His body was about to burst into flame if a there was any match in the room. Everything thing was spiraling down in his guts. He could feel his orgasm building up. But it wasn't enough. It was so close. He could almost taste it within his mouth, it was so close. But it wasn't enough. It was missing something. He knew that if he did finish that it wouldn't be the same mind blowing experience. It would be hallow because something was missing. Then he realized what was missing.

Naruto.

The dobe was missing. Without the whole exchange Naruto kept his control. Although he was close to ripping apart the love seat, he still had his control and not once did he help Sasuke move. There was no touches, no kisses, no licks, no bites that left him shivering from delight. There was no Naruto in the mix. It was just him alone, bouncing up and down on his dick. He was so close that he knew that when Naruto would join him that it would be what would push him over the edge. 

"Naruto..."Sasuke panted out. "Please?"

That was the only thing that he was waiting for. Not missing a beat, Naruto's hand were in a blink of an eye in a death grip around Sasuke's hips as he slammed Sasuke hard on his erection. The movement hit Sasuke's prostate hard and Sasuke screamed out Naruto's name as he came in spurts all over a tanned chest. Naruto watched Sasuke shiver over him in delight. He kept his hands on his hips and kept Sasuke moving even though all Sasuke wanted to do was to fall down on a sticky chest and fall asleep. After the last tremor wracked his body, Sasuke finally noticed that his lover did not finish at the same time that he did. He looked up and watched as Naruto's finger slide up his sticky chest and wiped off some of Sasuke's cum. He brought that finger to his mouth and with Sasuke watching he noisily sucked it clean.

"You taste wonderful," Naruto said to Sasuke. A deeper blush caressed Sasuke's cheeks from the sexy words. "Are you ready for round two?"

"Hnn," he said as he felt life twitched back in to his soften member.

"Good. Now lean over and give me a kiss," Naruto said.

Naruto distracted Sasuke with a kiss while his hands traveled down the length of his body. They reached Sasuke's tight ass and teased them with light caresses. Sasuke moaned within the passionate kiss. He felt himself being to become arousaled once again from his blond's teasing. He reached up and grabbed a hand full of blond hair pulled him closer. He wanted to feel him even more than what he was feeling before. He felt Naruto's fingers slide down the crack of his ass and pulled them apart roughly. This produced a loud enough moan that Sasuke had to pull away from the tantalizing mouth he was kissing. 

"Hold on," was the only warning that Sasuke received before he was rammed into repeatedly.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke gasped out and held on to blond hair for dear life as he was deeply pounded into.

Naruto held on to ivory skin he moaned at the feel of Sasuke. There wasn't anything better than just the feel of Sasuke all around him. With the taste of Sasuke still on his lips he wanted more of that drug. He growled low underneath his breath when he felt Sasuke try to get up from the tight embrace that Naruto held him in. Sasuke gave up after the third try and just fell back against the chest that he was laying on. Gasps and moans near his ear sped him on to pounding faster.

Naruto felt the heat pull within him with every thrust. It was an amazing feeling. He felt that Sasuke was close to fulfillment too. They were so wrapped up within each other they both failed to noticed the front door open with a small creek. Sasuke as way beyond turn on as he pushed back against the hardness that was ramming into him. At the same time he was rubbing himself up and down against the rock hard muscles. 

"Please," Sasuke pleaded with Naruto.

"Tell me," Naruto growled.

"More, H..harder, pl..please," he moaned out.

"Tell me what I want," he accented his words with powerful thrust up into him.

"Wha...?" Sasuke was confused as to what he wanted. He had begged, he had moaned, what else did Naruto wanted from him?

"Tell me your mine," Naruto panted out.

Sasuke closed his eyes from the spots he was seeing. He was so close that he could just pass out right then and there from the pleasure. He looked up and saw the lust filled eyes and were determined to get him to say what he wanted and right then he could careless what Naruto wanted him to say as long as it end with him finally finishing.

"I'm...I'm yours," he moaned out.

"Louder," was the growl.

"Fucking shit, Naruto! I'm yours only! Now please let me cum!" Sasuke screamed out.

Naruto rewarded him by reaching down between them and grabbing Sasuke's leaking member. With a hard stroke and a fingernail slightly digging into the oversensitive skin, he had Sasuke cumming in spurts over his chest again. He screamed out Naruto's name and his body automatically tensed up from the orgasm. When the tightness around him tighten even further he let go of his control and came too. He continued to pump his seed all the way within Sasuke. Filling him to the brim with his semen, until it was too much for his body and it started to leak out of the sides of the filled opening.

They sat there in aftermath of their heated sex, both seeming to enjoy the ripples of pleasure that seems to still follow between them. Sasuke had his head in the crook of Naruto's neck when he finally came back down. He looked at the neck that was sporting many different hickys of various sizes , when his eyes fell on a big bright on that made the other ones very small in comparison. It was in the shape of his teeth marks and for a second Sasuke had to think about when he gave his lover that mark. He blushed when he realized that he hand leaned down and had taken a rather large bite when he hit his peak. With the blush still on his cheeks he pushed his self up from the extremely sticky chest and looked down at his lover.

Naruto was in heaven. He saw lights when he came. The added pleasure from the pain in his neck was pushed him over the edge. He had his eyes closed as he just sat there and basked in the glory of good sex. He wanted to moan in objection when he felt his lover moved. He wanted to hold him a little bit longer but his whole body was not reacting to his command. 

"And here you told me that you weren't gay," a cold voice said.

Both men tensed up from the words because it was not coming from either of them. Sasuke whipped his head to the side and prayed his eyes where not deceiving him. Naruto's eyes snapped opened and he shifted his head to the side where the intruder was standing at in their living room. Naruto was the first on the react to the whole situation as his body relaxed and in a confused voice he called out the the intruder in his apartment.

"Gaara?"


End file.
